The Child of Prophecy: The Beginning
by ThatOneGuyWhoWritesStories
Summary: The child of prophecy is born. He finds a new jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll along with other secrets. Will he use this power for good or evil? Watch as Naruto's adventures unfold with new jutsus, some new scrolls, and surprises along the way. Rated M for mainly some violent scenes and some language. Slightly AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction. It is dealing with a child of prophecy and different jutsus and things from the Forbidden Scroll. This is the prologue so I am sorry if it is bad. Please review and write criticisms if you can and I will try and answer all of them that I get. Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the characters or jutsus I create.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **12 Years Ago**

Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash or the Fourth Hokage, was standing atop his toad boss summon staring down the Kyubbi with his son in hand. He had just finished fighting with the masked man that was controlling the nine-tailed demon fox and managed to push him to retreat. The masked man had claimed to be Madara Uchiha during the fight and if this was true he would have to be stopped... at any cost.

"Gamabunta, I need you to hold off the fox while I prepare to teleport him away from the village." The current Hokage said.

" **Sure thing. Only have to off the most powerful being in the world for a few minutes no problem!"** The Chief Toad said while charging the fox with his sword pulled out.

Gamabunta and the Kyubbi began to battle in the middle of the village. The powerful beings met clash for clash but in the end the Kyubbi seemed to be winning and knocked the boss toad to the ground.

The Kyubbi with Sharingan eyes started charging up a Talied Beast Bomb to finish off the Chief Toad and the rest of Konoha. That was until the Yondaime jumped atop the Kyubbi's head and yelled **"Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique!"** This interrupted the Kyubbi enough to disrupt the Tailed Beast Bomb he was creating and gave the Yondaime enough time to teleport them outside of the village to the surrounding forests.

"Gamabunta, that is enough you can dispel now." Minato said.

" **Goodbye Minato. I'll be sure Jiraiya looks after that brat for you."** The boss toad said before he dispelled to go back to his home.

The Hokage smiled at the last part. But then immediately frowned afterward at what he had to do. He would have to trust the Third Hokage and others to look after his son and to defeat the masked man.

'I have a job to do. I will have to entrust the future to Naruto and the others.' Minato thought to himself. He had a lot on the line right now and he needed to focus. He just had to trust that everything would turn out right for Naruto and he would be treated fairly.

Oh how wrong he would be...

'Time to go'. He thought as he flashed over to the fox with his **Flying Thundergod Technigue** and began doing seals.

"RAWWRROARRRRRR!" Yelled the fox as he was trying to bat Minato away with his nine tails.

The Yondaime then flashed right in front of the fox's chest and yelled, "This is for my friends, Naruto, Kushina, and the future! **Reaper Death Seal**!"

Minato then proceeded to seal half of the fox's soul and chakra into himself and the other half into the only other living thing around... his own son.

At this time Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya appeared on the scene. They instantly went to the Yondaime's side.

"Jiraiya, I need you to promise me you will look after Naruto when you can." Minato said while his soul was being slowly consumed by the Reaper.

"I promise." Jiraiya said with tears in his eyes.

"I should have been the one to do it, I am so sorry Minato." The Sandaime said.

"It is not your fault Hiruzen, I need to tell you some things before I pass. Firstly, the one who summoned the Kyubbi here was a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha."

Both Hiruzen and Jiraiya gasped at this. Knowing the legends of Madara Uchiha on how he was able to control the Kyubbi while fighting the First Hokage. It seemed to be a possibility but they could not figured out how he could have lived this long.

"I want you to give something to Naruto as soon as he turns Genin if he chooses to be a ninja. In the Forbidden Scroll of sealing I put the Uzumaki sealing scrolls and some of my own creations in as well. Only someone of my blood or Kushina's that is alive can open up the seal. Please give this to Naruto and bring him over to me. I want to see him one more time." Minato said while he was barely clinging onto life.

"I will Minato." Hiruzen promised as he brought over Naruto.

"Naruto, I am sorry I had to do this to you. Just know that you are a hero to the village and that I know you will go on to change the world as we know it. You are the child of prophecy. Good luck my son." And with that Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage, went into the Shinigami's stomach where he would be forever, fighting its other victims.

"Jiraiya, I will take care of Naruto while he is in the Leaf. I need you to take care of your spy network and to keep Naruto's seal key."

"I will do that but I will be back every few months to ."

"Of course. I also want you to keep tabs on Tsunade and tell her what happened to the Leaf. We will need her in the future."

With that Jiraiya nodded and shunsined away to help with the village cleanup.

'Why do I believe this is only the beginning?' Hiruzen thought as he grabbed Naruto and took him back with him to his house for him to spend a few days before he was sent to the orphanage.

With that the Kyubbi was defeated and the village started recovering. It took a while but the village finally got back together and regained from the Kyubbi attack. Hiruzen Sarutobi became the Hokage again and life continued on normally for everyone. With the exception of one Naruto Uzumaki, the number-one hyperactive ninja!

* * *

 **A/N: And done. This was the first fanfiction story I have ever started and would like some criticism for the work. Any of it will do and if you happen to find any mistakes please point them out to me. Also in the reviews you can suggest anything besides a pairing for Naruto since I already have his pairing (like his clothes later on, things in the Uzumaki scroll, or other pairings for characters- if I can get to this). I would like some suggestions for what should be in the Uzumaki Scroll inside the Forbidden Scroll. Thanks for any suggestions, favs, or reviews and see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Jutsu and Some Scrolls

**A/N: Well this is it: Chapter 1 of my first fanfiction. Thanks to all those people that took their time to read my fanfiction. If you guys could take the time to review the chapter and point out any mistakes in grammar, spelling, or if you don't understand something. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the characters or jutsu I create.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: A NEW JUTSU AND SOME SCROLLS**

 **PRESENT**

"Stupid clone jutsu, stupid genin exam!" A certain orange-clad ninja said as he walked away from the academy. He had just failed the genin exam for the third time in a row. He could just never get down the clone jutsu that you had to do.

The boy was 12 years old and wore an orange jumpsuit with blue patches on his shoulder. He was not very tall for his age and had blonde hair. The most distinguishing features on him was his 3 whisker marks on each cheek and his piercing blue eyes. The name of the boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had just failed his genin exam again because of a clone jutsu he could not perform and he finds someone on his roof.

"Mizuki-sensei! What are you doing on my roof?" Naruto asked confused as to what his sensei could want from him.

"Naruto, I am sorry you were not able to make genin." Mizuki replied.

Naruto stayed silent but then said, "It is okay because I will pass the next time and I will never give up! That is my ninja way!"

Mizuki smirked at this. 'This brat is falling right for my trap.' Mizuki thought as he started to think of a way to make Naruto fall for his trap.

"Naruto, you did know that there is another way to pass and make genin, right?" Mizuki said with an evil smile.

"Really? How do I do it, how do I pass?!"

"It is nothing really... All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. After that you need to learn one jutsu from the scroll. If you can do that you will be promoted to genin and the Hokage will even give it to you!" Mizuki said knowing his plan was falling into motion.

"Is that all I have to do? I am a master at stealth this will be no trouble at all!" Naruto yelled, excited to have another chance at becoming a genin. With that Naruto left to go complete his mission.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

"Man that was too easy. Now let's see what we got in this scroll." Naruto said as he opened the scroll and began to look through it. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu?** I can't even do the regular clone jutsu. **Reaper Death Seal?** Sounds like a jutsu Sasuke-teme would use. Now this one looks interesting." Naruto said as he looked through the forbidden scroll.

"It says to place your blood here if you are the right person. Well no point in sitting here doing nothing." Naruto said as he pricked his finger and smeared some blood on the spot he was supposed to place his blood on. The result was unexpected. The scroll started glowing and the light filled that whole part of the forest. When it finally died down there was another scroll that came out of the forbidden one.

"What is this?" Naruto asked himself as he picked up the scroll and examined it. The scroll had the kanji "Uzumaki Collection of Seals" on it. "Hmmmmm, I am an Uzumaki maybe I could learn a thing or two from this scroll. But now, I have to get back to learning a new jutsu. How about this one..."

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Naruto! What are you doing here?! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll... wait how did you steal one of Konoha's most guarded treasures?" Iruka said as he entered the clearing.

...

...

...

"Sexy Jutsu." Naruto replied.

"What?"

"Nothing. So do you want to see my new jutsu? It's a real cool one that will definitely get me genin."

"Naruto who told you you could become genin from stealing Konoha's most prized scroll and learning a jutsu from it?"

"Mizuki-sensei said I could become genin if I learned a jutsu from this scroll. What does this-."

Mizuki then bursted through the forest top and threw windmill shurikens at Naruto, who was not able to dodge in time, so Iruka jumped in front of the shurikens and turned around. Iruka took the windmill shurikens to the back and then fell to the ground, slowly bleeding out.

"Naruto, (cough) you ne-ed to get out of he-re." Iruka managed to choke out while he was on the ground.

"No, I can't leave you behind!"

"Naruto, do you want to know why you had to experience all those beatings while you were a child? Why you were ignored and treated differently? It is because you, Naruto, are the reincarnate of the Kyubbi!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto while grabbing another windmill shuriken from his back.

While he was grabbing his shuriken Naruto was in shock. He never thought he could be the demon that the Yondaime had killed, it just couldn't be possible.

"Naruto! You are not the Kyubbi! You are Naruto, you are your own person, and you did not commit the horrible things the Kyubbi did all those years ago. Now run and take the scroll!" Iruka said before passing out.

"No. I have to correct my mistake of stealing the scroll." As soon as those words left his mouth, he leapt into action attacking Mizuki. He got onto the tree Mizuki was standing on and dealt a vicious kick to his stomach. Not expecting it, Mizuki went down to the ground. As soon as he stood up his eyes met with a pair of red ones and he was punched into a nearby tree where he soon found he had two kunai stuck in his shoulders pinning him to the tree.

"Ple-ase I am sorry just spare me please." Mizuki begged as he knew he had been beat.

"I hate scum like you that bully on the defenseless. It is time for me to test out my new jutsu on you." With that, Naruto touched his thumb to Mizuki's forehead and did a few hand signs with his other hand then yelled, " **Ninja Art: Mind Absorption Jutsu**!" ( **A/N: Think blood bending from Korra. It takes away all their ninjutsu, genjutsu, and their taijutsu styles from their lifetimes so they cannot use unless the relearn them.)**

With that you could see Mizuki start to lose something. It was not his life or his youth or anything like that it was just, something.

"What did you do to me you brat!" Mizuki roared.

"This jutsu allows me to take away all your ninja skills-ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu- and then gives me the ability to learn them myself. You are about as defenseless as a academy student." Naruto replied.

"I'll show you!" Mizuki yelled, " **Earth Style: Earth Spear!** Why aren't my jutsu working? You stupid brat!" Mizuki then charged Naruto but was then knocked out by tripping over the same boy's leg.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Iruka said as he awoke in time to see Mizuki trip over Naruto's leg.

"Of course Iruka-sensei. I used my new jutsu to defeat Mizuki-teme."

"I am just glad you are okay. Naruto I want you to close your eyes." With that Iruka took off his forehead protector and tied it around Naruto's forehead. Opening his eyes Naruto jumped and shouted for glee as he had finally made genin.

"Congratulations Naruto. You are now a genin of Konoha." Iruka said.

"Naruto, you actually did it." The Hokage mused while watching the whole account through his crystal ball.

Just then ANBU went to the scene and picked up Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll and took him away for interrogation. Naruto then picked up his Uzumaki scroll and put it in his pocket while Iruka was getting up. Then the two walked out of the forest together to head back to the village.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can we get some celebratory ramen for this occasion pleeeasssee!?" Naruto pleaded as he looked up at Iruka with his best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"I guess we can Naruto." Iruka replied already dreading how much money he would give up to feed the bottomless pit that is, Naruto's stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you like this chapter and the new jutsu I made up. I based it off of the bloodbending from Korra where it steals all their jutsu and other abilities such as bloodlines except for it does not require blood. I would like it if anyone would put their opinion on the new jutsu and maybe some ideas on what scrolls should be in the Uzumaki and Namikaze scroll. Thanks for taking your time and reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Team 7's Bell Test

**A/N: Wow 500 views in the first two days of this story being out. I just wanna say thanks to those that read, favorited, and followed this story. It means a lot to me. And thank you thegodofanime for being my first reviewer. This chapter will be longer then the previous ones and will hopefully start to get longer. I also want to know your guy's opinion on Sakura/Sasuke bashing. I have not decided if I will use it this much so I want you to judge with this chapter if I should use it or not. They will definitely have light moments of it throughout the whole story though. This chapter will be about Naruto meeting his team and the bell test so hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the characters or jutsus I create.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Team Seven's Bell Test**

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke the next morning with a splitting headache. "Gah! Why does my head hurt so much? It feels like I went through 100 of Iruka-sensei's lectures." Naruto said as he got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Today was the day where the genin would be assigned to teams of 3 along with a jounin sensei. Naruto would be one step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage and being recognized by everyone.

"Well let's get to the academy and get my new sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he started jumping roof to roof heading towards the academy but then stopped. "Well I do have a few minutes, some morning ramen couldn't hurt me." Naruto then turned back and started heading to the only restaurant that allowed him, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey old man I want my regular!" Naruto said as he entered the ramen stand meeting the old man, Ichiraku, and his daughter, Ayame. "Hey Naruto! I'll be right back with your first bowl." Ichiraku said as he went back to prepare the meal.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Your a bit earlier then normal for ramen aren't you?" Ayame said to Naruto as he took a seat.

"Good morning Ayame-nee-chan! Yeah I am but it's because I have to get to the academy to meet my new team and sensei." Naruto said as the first bowl was set down in front of him and he started to eat.

As soon as Naruto finished his third bowl he went off to get to the academy.

 **Later at the Academy**

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as he bursted through the door and landed in a seat.

"Naruto, you know this place is for the people who passed, right?" The lazy genius Shikamaru Nara said.

"Yeah I know look at my cool headband I got from Iruka-sensei!"

"Congratulations Naruto!" Choji Akimichi said as his friend made genin with the rest of the group.

"How could a dobe like you have a headband when you didn't even pass? Unless you stole it from someone." The rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha, said while the fan girls were making anime heart eyes at him.

"Yeah! How could you be a genin when you didn't even pass the exam. Sounds like someone's been cheating..." Sakura Haruno, Naruto's "crush" since he was litte, said.

"Hey! I didn't steal anything! I made genin fair and square by beating Mizuki-teme and learning a cool new jutsu!" Naruto yelled in reply.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Iruka yelled using his big head jutsu to get everyone's attention. "We will now start calling out the teams. When we call out your name group up with your team and wait for your sensei. When your sensei arrive you may go with them. Any questions? Good let's get started." Then Iruka started calling out teams until he got to team 7.

"Team 7 consists of Sakura Haruno... Naruto Uzumaki... and Sasuke Uchiha." During this Sakura had hearts in her eyes while Naruto groaned into his desk and Sasuke gave his usual "hn" response.

After Iruka finished calling out the teams the other team's senseis started coming for them. Slowly the class dwindled down in size until only team 7 was left.

"Gosh what is taking him so long." An annoyed Sakura said. Sasuke just ignored her while Naruto just sat there waiting for him when suddenly he stood up.

"What is it dobe? Giving up already?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Our sensei just arrived and I am going to wait by the door for him." Naruto replied as he started walking over to the door.

'How did the dobe sense him when I couldn't? Maybe he isn't as worthless as I thought he was.' Sasuke thought to himself as he too got up and headed to the door. Sakura stood up along with him and followed behind while fawning over the Uchiha.

When the other two reached the door it opened. The man who opened the door had silver, gravity defying hair and black with a jounin vest on. His most distinguishing feature was his Leaf headband that was covering his left eye and the mask the covered from his nose all the way to his neck.

"Well it seems my cute genins have sensed my arrival. Meet me on the roof of this building in five minutes." With that their new sensei shunsined away.

"No use standing around here then. Let's go guys!" Naruto said as he started out the door to the roof. Sasuke just huffed while Sakura followed behind Sasuke.

 **Roof**

Kakashi Hatake was thinking of the students he had got this time around. The "last" Uchiha, a civilian girl, and the son of his old teacher. 'This time around will certainly be different. I promise Obito, I will teach Sasuke to the best of my ability.' Kakashi thought as he waited for his new students.

Naruto was the first to arrive followed by Sasuke and Sakura who all took their seats around their teacher.

"Hello. I am your new Jounin sensei. How about we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto said, asking the obvious question.

"How about your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Would you give us a demonstration sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My dreams... well I have never really thought about that and I have many hobbies." Kakashi replied.

Both Naruto and Sakura deadpanned, 'we only learned his name' they thought.

"You, the one in the "kill me" orange jumpsuit, you can start off." Kakashi said.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, and becoming stronger. My dislikes are arrogant people and people who don't take things seriously. My hobbies include training, reading some of my family scrolls, and talking to my friends. And my dream is to become Hokage and be recognized." Naruto said as he ignored Kakashi's comment. 'It's the only thing the villagers let me buy' is what he wanted to say but he held his tongue.

'That was interesting.' Kakashi thought. "Now you with the pink hair."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are" looks at Sasuke and giggles and blushes. "My hobbies are" looks at Sasuke and giggles. "My dreams are" looks at Sasuke and giggles...again. "Oh and my dislikes are Ino and Naruto-baka."

'Oh great, another fan girl. At least Rin knew medical jutsu but she probably knows only the academy jutsus.' Kakashi thought. "Now you, the one that is brooding over there."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and too many dislikes to name. My hobbies are training and planning my revenge. My dream... no my ambition... is to restore my clan, and to kill a certain someone."

'Great. I have a fangirl, a knucklehead, and an avenger. Let's just hope they can stay together as a team unit.' Kakashi thought. "Well that is all we will do today. Meet me at training ground 7 for our first "training" exercise. I would advise not eating as you might throw up a lot." Kakashi said with an eye smile and then shunsined away.

"Well see you guys tomorrow at 8." Naruto said as Sakura scoffed at his comment and Sasuke just "hn'd".

"Sasuke. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said as he continued to walk down the stairs off the roof leaving Sakura heartbroken.

"I'll take you up on the date Sakura-chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I would never go on a date with the likes of you Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched leaving Naruto to question his "love" for Sakura. As soon as she left he felt his headache from earlier this morning go away just as it had appeared. "Huh. I guess that settles that." Naruto said as he went to his home to get a good night sleep and prepare for tomorrow's training.

 **Training Ground: Next Morning**

The next morning the three students arrived to the training ground at the designated time. They sat there quietly except for the occasional Sakura asking Sasuke out and him saying no. As soon as it at been one hour of them waiting Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned a bowl of rice and started eating.

"Naruto. What is that?" Sakura asked confused at how the rice was still warm and that she was feeling hungry herself.

"It's a special Uzumaki sealing scroll that keeps in the heat of anything that's sealed inside. I learned it from scroll I have. For some reason seals just come to me and are pretty easy to master." Naruto replied in between bites.

"How does a dobe like you know sealing?" Sasuke asked, a little bit jealous at how Naruto could do something he didn't know how to do.

"Well, like I said, it just comes to me." Naruto said as he put away his bowl back into the seal. "Would you guys want some?"

"No I wouldn't accept something from a dobe like you."

"Yeah Naruto. And besides I am on a diet anyway."

"Suit yourself." Naruto said as he pulled out another bowl of warm rice and began to eat again. 'How does a ninja diet and train.' He thought as he began eating his second bowl of rice.

After Naruto finished his second bowl of rice the three of them waited till 10 a.m. when their sensei finally arrived.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Well I got lost on the road of life and had to help an elderly woman with her shopping." Kakashi said with an eye smile while Naruto and Sakura deadpanned.

"Anyway... It is time for you to take your test."

"What test? We already passed the genin exam." Sakura asked.

"The genin exam was to weed out the hopeless causes. This test given by the senseis will determine if you are ready for the ninja life... or if you need to go back to the academy." Kakashi said as his three students gulped at this.

'We won't let this get in our way.' They all thought.

"The test is to get these two bells away from me by noon. If you don't, then you will be sent back to the academy. This means only two of you will pass. Any questions? Good. Remember: come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said as he started the test and the three students leapt into the tree area.

'Good they are going to use surprise tactics against someone stronger.' He thought when he noticed that Naruto was still in the clearing, 'Maybe not all of them' he deadpanned.

"I'm going to beat you Kakashi-sensei so I will be one step closer to Hokage!" Naruto yelled as he charged Kakashi and start a taijutsu fight.

'Well his taijutsu isn't that bad. He seems to be reading my fighting style as if he has fought me before.' Kakashi thought.

'Wow. I can read Kakashi's taijutsu style pretty good. It feels like I have fought him before. How is this possible?' Naruto asked himself as he continued the taijutsu bout with Kakashi when he was kicked back into the forest. 'Damn. This is going to be hard... I hate to admit it but I will need the others help.' He thought as he went off to search for them.

He found them in the trees waiting for a moment to attack Kakashi. "Guys, I figured out what we have to do. There is no way we can beat a jounin so we need to work together to beat him. After we get the bells we can decide who gets to pass or not." Naruto said as he sat down next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"The dobe is right. We need to work together to get the bells." Sasuke said, mentally cursing his current abilities.

"Already guys. I have a plan." Sakura said as the other two gathered around to discuss the plan to get the bells.

'I wonder what they are planning.' Kakashi mused.

Just then, a bunch of shurikens and kunais flew from the forest and landed next to Kakashi. 'Man I thought they taught better aim in the academy.' He thought when he noticed the tags attached and jumped away just in time to hear " **Fire Stye: Fireball Jutsu."** Sasuke roared as he shot a fireball at Kakashi.

'Wow that level of jutsu at genin. Impressive..." Kakashi thought as he jumped away and right into the trap.

"Got you Kakashi-sensei. **Earth Style: Earth Wall! Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu! Water Style: Water Wave Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as he did three C rank jutsus in a row successfully trapping, stabbing, and washing Kakashi away. 'How did I do those jutsus? What is happening to me?' Naruto thought as he just pulled off three jutsus he had never done before.

After about a minute Sakura asked, "Do you think we killed him?"

"I am an elite jounin. It would take more then three genins to kill me. No offense..." Kakashi said as he appeared behind them, without a scratch. "Well, time seems to be up." Kakashi stated as soon as the timer rang.

"Damn it! We were so close!" Naruto yelled.

"Now wait Naruto. You guys passed."

...

"Huh?"

"What I am saying is, the point of the test was not to get the bells from me, but to work together as a team to try and get the bells. For doing this, you guys pass. Congratulations team. I have to go tell the Hokage that you guys passed. Meet here again by 8 tomorrow." And with that Kakashi shunsined away, leaving 3 confused genins.

"Well guys... See you tomorrow!" Naruto said as he went home to look more into the scrolls and figure out how he knew the jutsus.

'How did that dobe know those jutsus? He is starting to catch up to me... I'll have to train twice as hard.' Sasuke thought as he ignored Sakura's attempts at asking him out and started to go home.

'I need to figure out how I did that. I think I will have to meditate to come up with a solution.' Naruto thought as he started on his way home.

' **Seems my jailer will be visiting me soon...** ' A voice in Naruto's head thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Make sure to review if you can and give me some ideas for the scrolls and other things for the story. Also tell me if I did a good job with writing Sakura/Sasuke and if there is anything I can improve on (should I bash them a little more or none at all?). Read next time to see Naruto and the fox's first meeting. Thanks for reading and see you next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: First C Rank Mission

**A/N: Alright guys third chapter is out. Sorry it was a bit later then normal but at least it is in 1 day. In this one Naruto starts his first C rank mission. I am going to be changing Naruto's clothing before the chunin exam finals so if you want to put out suggestions you should do it soon. Anyway enjoy the read and review or follow if you can! Thanks!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the jutsus or characters I create.**

"Hello"- talking

'What?'- thoughts

 **"kit"-** demon or jutsu.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First C Rank Mission**

 **After Bell Test: 1 P.M.**

As soon as Naruto had finished the bell test he went to Ichiraku and had some ramen before he headed back home. When he made it back home he instantly went to his room and sat down on his bed. He removed his equipment leaving him in his orange jumpsuit and got into a meditative position. After about an hour, he woke up in a sewer area.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked out loud. He appeared to be in Konoha's sewers (he had spent some time there before) but it seemed to stretch infinitely. The main thing he noticed as a large red cell door with red bars and a seal in the middle. 'Looks like one from the Uzumaki sealing scroll.' Naruto thought.

" **So, my jailer has finally come to visit me?** " said a voice from the red cell.

"Wh-ho a-re you?" Naruto managed to studder out, shocked at the deep and powerful voice talking to him.

" **I am the Kyubbi! The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox! Conqueror of lands and destroyer of lives!** " The mighty Kyubbi roared at his jailer. He thought Naruto would cower in fear, possibly even scream and beg for mercy. It had the opposite effect on Naruto as he deadpanned and asked, "Eh, what's that all mean?"

" **...** "

" **You are a real idiot, you know that?** "

"You stupid fox! Your the reason everyone hates me, ya know?" Naruto said, anger evident in his voice.

" **Kit, I am not the reason everyone hates you. They are too idiotic to tell the difference between us it isn't even funny. Honestly, I have actually taken better care of you then any of these other humans.** " Kyubbi said. It disgusted him to say that, but if he wanted the kid to let him out every once in awhile he needed to get on his good side.

"What do you mean you have cared for me? What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

 **"Remember all those times the villagers would beat and torture you? Do you think it was the hospital that healed you? No, it was me. I have been keeping you alive since day 1. As to why I have done it? If you are in pain, I feel pain. If you die, I die. So my best bet is to keep you alive and give you some of my power."** Kyubbi responded.

"So you have been the one healing me?" The Kyubbi nodded. "That is weird how this link works, anyway I have some questions. Do you know how I know these jutsus I did earlier today? I don't know how I learned them and I am hoping for answers." Naruto said.

" **Ah, the million ryo question. For how you know the jutsus it was from Mizuki."**

"But, how?" Naruto asked, getting more confused.

" **Let me put it simple: when you used that jutsu on Mizuki you absorbed his taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu abilities. Also his memories on all the fights he has had and other things to do with fighting. I would say you are now a chunin rank with these current abilities. It takes about one night to absorb the information for each person.** " Kyubbi said shocking Naruto with his explanation.

"I have a cool ability like that... THAT IS SO COOOL!" Naruto shouted.

" **It is kit but you have to be careful with this jutsu. Absorbing so many people could be bad for your mental state. I would say you could absorb, at most, 10 people's fighting mindsets. You will learn all the jutsus they know and anything to do with fighting. I am not for sure if this would work for bloodlines or not but it is a possibility."**

"Okay. So possibility of not absorbing everything and I can only absorb 10 people. Well thanks Kyubbi for the help. Wait, what is your name?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **What makes you think I have a name?"**

"Every living thing has a name. It doesn't matter if it is human or a demon." Naruto responded.

" **Hehehe... Well kit it is time for you to go. As for my name, I will tell you when you become a stronger vessel. I can't have my vessel a weak being."** Kyubbi said.

"Okay. Goodbye furball!" And with that Naruto returned to the real world only to see that it was 10 at night. 'Better get to sleep, we have training tomorrow.' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 **3 Weeks Later**

 **Location: Somewhere outside of Konoha**

"Are you guys in position?" Someone asked through a wireless communication device.

"Of course you baka!" Someone else screamed through another communicator.

"Let's go dobe." The third person said.

"Three, two, one... Go now!" With that three people jumped from the forest and grabbed their target. Their target fought back by... hissing and clawing at them?

"Haha, got it." A blonde said. He was holding a cat in his hands that was hissing at him when Kakashi jumped from the bushes. "Well it seems like a mission complete." Kakashi said. "Let's get back to the Hokage."

 **With the Hokage**

"Ah, I see you guys have completed the D Rank: Capture Tora." The aged Hokage said.

"Yeah we did jiji but when can we get a real mission with bandits and stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I never thought I would agree with the dobe, but he is right. We need a better mission to test our abilities." Sasuke said.

"Well I guess you guys are ready.. Alright, send in the client!" The Sandaime yelled. After he said this a old man that was carrying a sake bottle came waltzing into the mission area.

"So these are the people who will protect me: a scarecrow, an emo teen, a pink haired freak, and an orange wearing, overexcited brat. This is great." He mumbled out.

"Ninja are more then what they appear." Naruto said as he disappeared and re-appeared behind the client.

"Wow! That brat is fast!" The client yelled.

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked the client. "My name is Tazuna: The awesome bridge builder you have to protect!" Tazuna said as he walked-stumbled, towards the others.

Kakashi then said, "Alright guys. We will be meeting at the main gate in 1 hour. Bring your necessities and anything else that is worth it. We don't need you being weighed down." With that the team went to go assemble the necessary equipment for the mission.

 **1 Hour Later: Konoha Main Gate**

"Alright guys, let's head out." Kakashi stated as they started moving.

"Hey Naruto. Where is your pack at?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah dobe. Did you forget it?" Sasuke sneered.

"No. I just sealed it so I wouldn't have to carry it around. It would get in the way." Naruto state matter-of-factly.

'How does a dobe like him know stuff I don't? I have to figure out what is giving him this knew power.' Sasuke thought.

After awhile of walking the five people came across a puddle. Only three of them were able to put the pieces together when suddenly 2 figures jumped from the treeline and wrapped chains around him, and then pulled. Kakashi was dismembered before any of the genin could respond.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed out.

Instead of screaming, Sasuke and Naruto leapt into action. Sasuke took on the left one while Naruto went after the right. Sasuke easily sidestepped the chain that was thrown at him and managed to pull out a kunai and attack the attacker. He attempted a stab but was blocked by the chain coming back. But before the chain wielder could counter he kicked him in the face, succesffully knocking him unconscious.

Naruto attacked his opponent and started with a taijutsu fight. It was hard for him to attack with the chain so he attempted a jutsu. " **Earth Style: Earth Spear**." Naruto yelled as he sent an earth spear at his opponent, successfully pinning him against the tree. Before his opponent could react, Naruto hit him with the but of his kunai he pulled out.

"Well done my students. Good taijutsu Sasuke, excellent resourcefulness Naruto, and good job at protecting the client Sakura." Kakashi said as he stepped out of the forest. "Good job everyone but I believe I need to talk with our client. Those two were the Demon Brothers, chunin rank in the bingo book."

After he said this, Kakashi took the client away to question him while Sakura started fawning over Sasuke beating a chunin. 'I beat one of them too.' Naruto thought as sat there waiting for Kakashi to be interrogating the client.

"Well... this mission has turned from a C Rank to an A Rank. We need to turn back and get better qualified ninjas for this." Kakashi said as he came from the forest with Tazuna.

"What?! We can't turn back around! This is our chance to prove ourselves!" Naruto yelled.

"The dobe is right. We need to finish this mission." Sasuke stated. "If Sasuke-kun is taking it then I will go along with it." Sakura said unsure of herself.

"It's okay if you guys don't want to continue on the mission. I will probably only be killed on the way home then what will my daughter and grandson say? He would probably just cry then try to get revenge on Gato. But, hey! It's no problem!" Tazuna said while everyone else deadpanned at what he said.

"Fine... We will continue this mission!" Kakashi said as he and his team started off towards Wave country.

 **Later along the way**

"Everyone, DUCK!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the client down and the others ducked to the ground just as a giant sword flew past their heads and landed in a tree. Then, just as suddenly as the sword appeared, a man appeared on the sword.

"That's a nice genin you have their, Kakashi Hatake, copy ninja. Too bad he has to die for getting in my way." The mysterious man said.

"And you are Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, one of the Seven Swordsman." Kakashi replied as he stood back up and stared at Zabuza.

"Enough chat! Time for you guys to die!" Just as Zabuza said this, a heavy fog rolled in.

"Don't worry guys. As long as I am alive, I won't let anything happen to my students." After he said that he pulled up his forehead protector to reveal a matured sharingan eye.

'He has the sharingan?!' Sasuke thought. Naruto's thoughts were along the same line as the Kyubbi explained the sharingan to him.

Suddenly, a huge wave of killer intent hit them and they heard Zabuza's voice, "8 points: Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Which will be my attack point?" Zabuza asked as he let out a dark chuckle. Just then he landed in the middle of the formation the genin had formed around Tazuna. As he was about to swing he was intercepted by Kakashi and forced out of the formation. As the two jounin-level ninjas battled the killing intent let off by them was overwhelming.

( **The rest is canon fight up until Kakashi gets put in the Water Bubble)**

"Come on Sasuke! We have to save Kakashi!" Naruto yelled at his teammate as he charged Zabuza. Zabuza chuckled at this, "Do you really think you can beat me?" As he said this he made 20 water clones to go intercept the boy.

"We will have to test that out." Naruto said with a smirk as he summoned two windmill shurikens from his arm seals and sent them hurling with deadly accuracy at the clones successfully destroy 8 of them. 'Only 12 left he thought.' "Sasuke, some help would be appreciated!" He yelled as he still saw his teammate cowering.

'How am I supposed to fight on this level... this is so nerve wracking... but if I don't I will never get to 'his' level.' Sasuke thought as a image of Itachi went through his mind. "I have to fight!" He yelled as he went out to help Naruto.

The two collaborated well together and managed to destroy all but 3 clones. Suddenly, Naruto threw another windmill shuriken towards the real Zabuza who jumped over it but then realized Naruto had a wire attached to it. Naruto pulled back and Zabuza had no choice but to release the water bubble that he had Kakashi in.

"Don't worry guys. I will take it from here." Kakashi stated as he got back to his fight with Zabuza.

( **Rest is canon.)**

Suddenly, Zabuza was struck by some senbon hitting him in the neck. A hunter ninja then appeared next to the body.

"Thank you for weakening him for me." The hunter ninja said. "But I will take it from here." With that the boy left while taking Zabuza with him.

"Alright guys. Zabuza appears to be dead so let's get to Tazuna's house and rest up." Just as he was about to walk he fell to the ground and passed out.

"I will carry him. You two stay near Tazuna and guard him." Naruto said as he took over as leader and picked up his sensei. "So Tazuna, which way is your house.."

 **Later at Tazuna's House.**

"There! He seems to be just low on energy. It will take about a week to heal." Tsuname, Tazuna's daughter, stated to the group.

"Okay guys. I am going to get rest then tomorrow we will start more training." Kakashi said.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"I want you guys to eat some food and then get to bed." Kakashi stated before he laid back down and went to sleep.

 **Later that night.**

"Kyubbi, this doesn't feel right. Shouldn't hunter nin take care of the bodies on the spot so no secrets are left?" Naruto asked Kyubbi in his mindscape. It had become easier to contact the Kyubbi over the past weeks with their constant communication. Kyubbi would give Naruto some hints on his training and their relationship wasn't as bad as it was before.

" **I know kit. If I am correct, I would say Zabuza is still alive and kickin'."** Kyubbi replied.

"Yeah... I'm going to look more into the seals in the Uzumaki seal book. See you later furball!" Naruto said as he left his mindscape. Once he was back in the real world, he summoned his book from his seals and started off on his current page when he took a brief glance at the next chapter. "Gravity seals, huh?"

* * *

 **A/N: Gravity seals have been introduced. He won't be starting off high on them so he won't become super strong super fast. It will take him awhile to figure out the seals to these since they literally change the gravity a person feels. Anyway... hope you enjoyed the read and review if you have suggestions for me. Thanks!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle for the Bridge

**A/N: Alrighty guys. 4th chapter is up! School is starting back up and I will be posting about only once per week maybe twice. Please read, review, and everything guys. Thanks for reading!**

 **thegodofanime: Thank you for reviewing and your good ideas for the story. Thanks very much!**

 **Guest: (I am going to assume you have been the same person posting on my chapters). Thanks for posting on each of my chapters with criticism. I hope this chapter is better for you and keep the critique coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the jutsu/places/characters I create.**

 **Edit: I edited the original chapter. It was the flashback I updated to a much better one and one that didn't bring in people fighting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Battle for the Bridge**

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up groggily the next morning. He had spent most of the night working on gravity seals but he couldn't figure out how they worked. These seals were more advanced to what Naruto had been learning but he would not give up on it. Especially since it was something that could help further his training.

'Seems like everyone is downstairs.' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the other sleeping bags empty in the room. He then got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone at the kitchen table enjoying a breakfast.

"Oh hey Naruto. I wanted to let you sleep in because I noticed you read that book last time and hardly got any sleep. Don't worry; it happens to me all the time." Kakashi stated as he took a sip of the coffee he had in front of him. 'I wonder what he was reading.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"It's no problem. So you said you were going to teach us today. What are we going to learn?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Patience, Naruto. We first need to discuss." Kakashi said as he placed down his coffee. "Students do you know what happens when a hunter ninja kills the nukenin?"

"Ummmm... they get rid of the body to protect secrets?" Naruto said, trying to make sense of what Kakashi was saying.

"Okay, but what else?"

"Don't the eliminate the body on the scene?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly. I believe Zabuza is alive." As Kakashi said this everyone gasped. "I also think he will be attacking the bridge this week and he won't be alone. He will most likely have his accomplice there."

"What do we do then?" Sakura asked.

"I will be training you guys for the remainder of the week in chakra control. It will be hard to master but I believe you guys can do it." Kakashi said as he got up.

"Alright let's go train!" Naruto yelled as he walked behind Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura following.

 **Forest**

"Today's exercise will be learning how to climb a tree." Kakashi said.

"But sensei, we already know how to climb trees." Sasuke said as he was mentally questioning his sensei's teaching methods.

"You can but can you do it without your hands?" Kakashi asked as he started walking vertically up the tree on his crutches.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Naruto yelled as he watched Kakashi walk all the way up the tree then walked back down.

"This exercise works by channeling chakra into your feet. Too much and you will break through the wood and if you put too little you will fall off. I want you guys to master this before the week is over. Oh and take these kunai to mark your progress on the tree." Kakashi said as he threw three kunai to them.

A few minutes later, Sakura had finished making it up the tree.

"Hey guys! I did it!" Sakura yelled as she sat on a branch.

"Very good Sakura. The reason she made it up quickly was because of her low chakra levels. Sakura, I want you to keep walking up and down the tree until you get tired. Then, I want you to take a rest for 15 minutes and start back up. Keep repeating this." Kakashi said. Sakura then got to work on it while the other two teammates were having trouble.

"Why is this so hard?" Naruto asked as he just ran up farther then Sasuke had.

'How is this dobe beating me?' He thought.

Naruto was thinking the same thing. Generally, Sasuke was better then him at everything. 'Hey Kyubbi. Why do I have better chakra control then him?' Naruto asked his demon.

' **I'm not for sure kit. You should have horrible control with your clan plus me inside of you. I will look into it.** ' Kyubbi replied. With that Naruto kept progressing up the tree with Kyubbi's help and his somehow understanding of the concept. Sasuke was always a little behind him and Sakura kept doing the exercise that Kakashi gave her.

 **Later at Tazuna's House**

Sakura had arrived one hour before when the boys entered the house and entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys we're back." Naruto said as Sasuke just 'hn'd'.

"Nice job today students. Naruto and Sasuke how far are you from mastering?" Kakashi asked as he entered the kitchen with his book in hand.

"I can make it up and down once." Sasuke said. While Naruto said, "I can make it up and down twice in a row."

'Hm, this is surprising.' Kakashi thought. 'I would expect Sasuke to be ahead of Naruto especially with Naruto's friend.'

"What?! There is no way you can beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled while Naruto did the smart thing and just ignored her.

'How is that dobe ahead of me?! I was rookie of the year and he was the dead last!' Sasuke thought angrily.

Just then, Tsunami arrived with dinner and everyone began to eat. A contest between Sasuke and Naruto to see who could eat the most happened with Naruto coming on top.

'Probably all that ramen he eats.' Kakashi deadpanned.

"Why do you guys even train? Why even try? Gato is going to kill you anyway and there is nothing you can do about it." The boy named Inari said.

"Hey! What are you talking about? We are going to stop him!" Naruto yelled in response.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi stated.

"You are all going to die. You don't even know what it is like to live like we do. You don't know our struggles!" Inari yelled.

"Don't know your struggles, eh? You have a grandpa, a loving mother, food, and a house over your head. When I was growing up I had nothing! No family, no house, and had to live in a orphanage for the longest time. All the villagers treated me like shit and beat me! I don't want to hear your excuses! Get up and do something about your life!" Naruto yelled while Inari started crying. "I have to go blow off some steam I'll be back sometime." As he said that Naruto left slamming the door behind him leaving his team and a crying Inari.

"I am sorry for his outburst. He's just been through a lot." Kakashi said as he watched his student leave.

"Has he really been through all that?" Inari asked.

"No. That was the sugar coated version." Replied Kakashi.

"I bet that baka hasn't been through that much." Sakura said aloud.

'Hm, so he is an orphan like me?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Alright I want you guys to get to sleep. Tomorrow Sakura will guard Tazuna and Sasuke will continue training on the tree. I will find something for Naruto to do if he comes back tomorrow. Good night everyone." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

 **With Naruto The Next Morning**

Surrounding Naruto was a forest... well it used to be a forest. He had just finished taking out his anger on the surrounding forest with a few jutsu he took from Mizuki. Around the area were earth spikes and puddles of water surrounding the sleeping form of Naruto. All was peaceful until Naruto heard walking.

"Who is there?" Naruto asked.

"I am just gathering herbs for my father who is incapacitated, but it looks like there isn't much left." The boy who just entered the forest said.

"Oh, hehehe, that would be my fault. I got angry at something someone said and took out my anger here. Let me help you." Naruto said as he got up and started scavenging for the herbs the mysterious boy needed.

"So, are you a ninja?" The boy asked.

"Yes I am. I am going to become the Hokage of my village one day and be acknowledged by everyone." Naruto said as he continued to help gather herbs.

"Oh. Do you know where true strength comes from?"

"True strength?"

"Yes. True strength comes from protecting someone precious to you. Do you have someone precious you wish to protect?"

Naruto started thinking. He didn't really have anyone precious to him. No one was ever his friend or cared for him, 'except Weasal-san and Wolf-san who protected me when I was little' Naruto thought.

 _Flashback: 6 years ago_

 _It was around the time Naruto got his apartment and started going to the academy for lessons. After Naruto finished his time at the academy he would generally go to the park afterwards and sit on the bench in the middle of it while watching the other kids play. It's not that he didn't want to play with other kids, it's just that their parents would usually scoff and move their kids away from him whenever he came close. He could hear the constant mumblings of "demon" and "that boy"._

 _A ball the other children had been tossing just landed in front of Naruto. He preceded to pick up the ball while the other kids came over._

 _"Hey give us our ball back!" One of the kids shouted._

 _"Could I play with you guys?" Naruto asked innocently._

 _"We already have five players. It's even teams." One of the boys said._

 _"Okay nevermi-... Wait! The teams aren't even! Please let me play with you!"_

 _"My mom said I couldn't play with this boy. I have to leave if he plays." The girl of the group said._

 _"You heard her. Hand over our ball now." The original boy said._

 _"But I want to pla-" Naruto was saying before he was interrupted by one of the kids shouting "Mom!"_

 _"What is it honey? I was reading my book. Are you ready to g-" The mom said before she chocked on her words. Right in front of her was the demon boy._

 _"Get away from my son!"_

 _Her scream was heard by everyone in the park. Naturally, everyone came to investigate the scream. When they figured out the cause of the commotion, they started jeering insults at him and started to throw various things._

 _"But I just wanted to play!" Naruto pleaded as he started running off, knowing he was in another run for his life. He started going through alleyways and around different stands. Doing anything to escape the mob that was slowly gaining on him. He then rounded a corner and found himself caught in a dead end. He was about to turn around to leave when he saw the mob blocking off his exit._

 _"I'm going to enjoy this." One of the men in the mob said, readying his rock to throw when suddenly, an anbu agent dropped from the rooftops and into the mob's path._

 _"Hey bud. Get out of our way!" One of the braver (or stupider) men said._

 _"You have 10 seconds to disperse this mob or I will use action." The Anbu agent said._

 _"Yeah right. Ninjas can't hurt civilians."_

 _"Who says I would hurt you? I might just save the trouble and kill the scum like you." At this the mob gulped and started to disperse slowly until it was only 5 men left._

 _"We aren't leaving till that kid gets what he deserves." One of the men said._

 _"Very well. I guess I have no choice..." The anbu agent said as he activated his sharingan (wonder who it could be ^/_\^)._  
 _The men just froze as they saw his eyes. They literally froze in their places they were standing in._

 _"Come on Naruto. They are under a genjutsu that will last the whole day. Let me take you back to your place."_

 _"Thanks Weasal-san." Naruto said as the two began walking back towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto, along the way, had tears streaming down his face thinking, 'Why don't people like me?'_

 _Flashback End_

"I never have had anyone precious to me. There were some people who took care of me but I never had parents or friends. Even my teammates treat me like crap and my sensei isn't that much better." Naruto said as he came back to reality.

"Ah I see. Well when your protecting someone precious to you you will become stronger. I have to go back to my father. Thank you for helping me." The mysterious boy said as he walked away.

"Wait. Thank you, hunter-san." Naruto said as he walked the opposite way back to the house.

'So he knew all along?' Haku thought to himself. 'No use fretting about it now, I have to get back to Zabuza-sama.'

 **Back At Tazuna's House At Night**

"Hey guys. I'm back!" Naruto said as he walked into the house later that day.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I was just letting off some steam then fell asleep in the forest."

"Don't you know that sleeping in the forest without anything underneath you is bad for your back?"

"It's not my first time." Naruto replied as he sat down in time to get handed a plate of food. "Hey, where's Inari?"

"He's been up in his room since you left. I believe he is rethinking his life." Tazuna said.

"Naruto. I got more training for you to do tomorrow." Kakashi said as he entered the room without his crutches.

"Okay. I see you got rid of your crutches."

"Yep. I should be back to 100% in about a day or so." Kakashi replied as he sat down. After that, Sasuke came in without so much as a 'hn' and everyone began to eat. After that everyone said their good nights and headed off to bed to get prepared for tomorrow.

 **The Next Day in the Forest**

"Okay, Naruto I am going to teach you the other way to practice chakra control. It is very similar to tree climbing but it requires a lot more concentration and control to accomplish. The exercise is called water walking: you will send chakra to your feet then step on the water and stand on it. There is a stream not too far from here so you can begin practicing. I am going to help Sasuke with tree climbing so he can catch up with you." Kakashi explained and then poofed away.

'Wow so he won't even show me an example?' Naruto deadpanned as he went to go start his training.

 **2 Hours Later**

"Ugh why can't I get this?!" Naruto yelled as he fell into the river for the tenth time.

' **Well I did say you would have horrible control.** " Kyubbi said.

'Oh shut it. Have any tips?' Naruto asked his tenant.

' **Not really being an all-powerful being I have close to unlimited chakra. I never had to conserve my chakra as much. But there is some things I could teach you.** '

'Like what?' Naruto asked curiously.

' **Well, my natural affinities are fire and wind. It seems you have inherited them from me. I could teach you a few special jutsus I only know.** ' Kyubbi said.

'Really? You would do that for-. Wait... What's the catch?' Naruto asked.

' **Hehehe, you're a smart brat. All I want is access to your senses. I want to be able to see, smell, and hear everything again.** ' Kyubbi replied.

'Okay, that doesn't seem that bad. What do I have to do?'

' **It will happen tonight while you are asleep I will start to access your senses. It'll be done by that morning.** '

'That's it? Then teach me these jutsus!' Naruto said as he got ready to learn from his new sensei. Naruto spent the rest of the day training with Kyubbi and learning new jutsus. He arrived late that night at the house when everyone was asleep except for Kakashi who told him they would start guarding the bridge together since Zabuza could be there at any time. So, Naruto went to sleep as soon as he could.

 **The Next Morning: Day of the Battle**

"Ughhhh. Why does my head hurt so much?" Naruto said as he awoke from his sleep. "It feels like there are a bunch of foxes in my head."

' **I see your awake. The process is complete now I can share your senses with you. Also, I made some motifications to your senses.** " Kyubbi replied as Naruto started getting changed.

'What kind of modifications?' Naruto asked. He then stopped getting changed and could hear something. It sounded like breathing but through a rag, then he heard something fall to the floor downstairs. 'It must be the family. They are in trouble!' Naruto thought as he got up and made his way downstairs to find Tsunami and Inari held down by two bandits.

"Hey look it's one of those ninjas. Let's get him!" The first bandit said as he dropped Inari to the floor and charged Naruto. He thrusted his sword into the blonde boy and expected him to fall to the floor. Instead he poofed into smoke.

"Hey behind you!" Naruto yelled as he hit the bandit in the back of the head with a pan he found in the kitchen.

"Don't move any closer or I will slit her throat." The second bandit said. Just then, Tsunami poofed into smoke and was replaced with Naruto.

"Sorry, but I don't think you will be doing that." Naruto replied as he grabbed the sword and hit the bandit over the head with the end of it, effectively knocking him out.

"Okay guys, they should be out for about an hour or so. Find something to tie them up with until we get back. I have to go check on the bridge and your father." Naruto said as he started heading out the door but then stopped. "Take care of your mom, Inari."

"I will Naruto-neesan!" Inari said.

 **A Little Later at the Bridge**

You could hear the strikes of kunai and a sword hitting against each other. The bridge was heavily surrounded in mist when Naruto arrived. He could make out Kakashi and he guessed, Zabuza fighting it out in the mist. Then he could see Sakura guarding the client and he guessed that Sasuke was where the ice was.

'I'll go there first.' Naruto thought as he ran towards the mirrors. Once he got there, he jumped into where Sasuke was at. He looked to be in pretty bad shape with senbon sticking out of his body.

"What are you doing here? You should have stayed outside the ice to help dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto dodged another volley of senbon.

"Yeah, but my plan wouldn't work without you and me in the same area." Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah, what's your plan?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to Naruto.

"I need you to launch your strongest fire jutsu at one mirror."

"I've already tried that dobe."

"Just trust me on this one."

"...Fine."

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke yelled as he launched a fire ball towards a mirror.

" **Fire Style: Demon Spike Jutsu! Wind Style: Razor Beam Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as he used his jutsus he learned from Kyubbi in succession, combining them with Sasuske's jutsu.

'It's melting the mirror!' Haku panicked as the combined force of the fire and wind melted the mirror and the two ninjas jumped out.

"You're the first ones to ever break free from my mirrors." Haku said.

"Now it is two against one. Give up." Sasuke said.

"Unfortunately, you are wrong." Haku replied as he disappeared from view and reappeared behind Sasuke then hitting him in the back of the head, successfully knocking him out.

'He's fast!' Naruto thought.

"Now it is a fair fight." Haku said as he got into a taijutsu stance. "Let us end this."

"Yes." Naruto replied as he got into a stance Kyubbi told him about. The two then charged each other and started trading blows. Neither of them had the upper hand for too long and it was an even trade of blows.

"You are very fast, Naruto. But I have to do Zabuza's will. Even if it means killing you!"

"Why do you follow him? He treats you like dirt."

"It's because he gave me a purpose in my life. I used to be no one. He gave me a purpose and he is my precious person I have to protect."

'Precious person?' Naruto thought. "It doesn't matter! I have to win to protect my teammates!" Naruto yelled as he moved real fast and punched Haku in the face, effectively breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"I see what you mean in protecting someone precious." Naruto said. "Now, I have to go help Kakashi."

Naruto then started running towards Kakashi when he met Sakura and Tazuna. He told her to go tie up Haku and treat Sasuke the best she could. He then ran to see Kakashi having his lightning blade charged ready to impale Zabuza but was stopped when they heard a maniacal laugh.

"Hehehe, looks like you failed me Zabuza. I knew you wouldn't hold up your end of the bargain. Kill them me-" Gato was cut off as Zabuza threw his sword across the bridge and effectively cut off Gato's head. The sword then came back to him which he caught in his one hand.

"I would suggest running." Zabuza said to the bandits as he charged them and started killing them. Kakashi then started helping Zabuza deal with the remaining bandits. Zabuza and Kakashi dealt with the remaining bandits while the rest ran off to the village to be captured by Inari and his put-together army.

Zabuza then fell down with all the swords and knives sticking out of him. It was apparent there was nothing the could do to save him.

"Kakashi-sensei, is there anything we can do?" Naruto sobbed out.

"I am afraid not. I am going to go gather up the others. Talk to him in his last moments, Naruto." Kakashi replied as he walked away.

"Don't cry kid." Zabuza choked out. "I want you to take care of Haku for me. I want him to live his own life and live for himself and for his other precious people. Not for someone selfish like me. Since I am dying, I want you to take my sword. I have no use for it in the afterlife."

"Yes, s-sir." Naruto said. "Zabuza-san. Do you mind if I do a jutsu on you? It will give me your skills you had."

"S-sure kid. I wo-uld hurry tho-ough. I don't hav-e mu-ch time." Zabuza coughed out, getting closer to death's embrace. Naruto then sealed Zabuza's sword away and did the handseals for the jutsu.

"Okay. **Ninja Art: Mind Absorption Jutsu!** " Naruto said. He then pushed his thumb to Zabuza's forehead and took out his mind. 'Wait what's happening?' Naruto thought. This didn't happen when he used this jutsu on Mizuki. One moment Zabuza was there, the next Zabuza faded away with a smile on his face.

'What's happening?' Naruto thought.

' **Kit, the jutsu is different I will try and stop it.** ' Kyubbi said. Naruto then started losing consciousness.

 **The Next Morning**

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" Naruto asked groggily as he sat up in the bed he was in.

"Good morning Naruto. How did you sleep?" Kakashi asked. He was sitting next to Naruto's bed reading a book. "I have a question for you. What happened to Zabuza?"

' **Kit, don't tell him about the jutsu.** ' Kyubbi warned.

"I burned his body with a fire jutsu and then sealed his sword. I then passed out from the exhaustion of my fight I think." Naruto replied to his sensei.

"Hmmmm, okay then Naruto. The sword is now yours since you got it. When you're ready, there is breakfast downstairs and we can leave as soon as you are done. You will have to fill out a report on your side of the mission though." Kakashi said as he got up and walked downstairs. 'I will have to keep an eye on him.' Kakashi thought to himself.

'Phew that was close. Kyubbi what happened with the jutsu?' Naruto asked.

' **Kit, there is a lot about this jutsu that I need to tell you about...** "

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that was chapter 4. The fifth chapter will be up later (probably this upcoming weekend). Make sure to post ideas and critique for me to use and fix my story with. Thanks for reading and please review! See you next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Some News and Changes

**A/N: Okay guys. Thank you for your reviews! I want to thank everyone who took the time to read, review, fav, and follow this story. It means a lot that you guys support me and makes me try even harder on finishing the chapters faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the jutus, characters, and places I create.**

 **These are responses to the reviews over the past few chapters:**

 **Guest: In this fanfiction Naruto has never been loved before (almost the same as in the show). He isn't sure of what love is necessarily. What he thinks is love for Sakura is nothing but a meaningless crush which he will start to figure out.**

 **SSGSSGogeta: I agree with you on the Hiashi part. When I reread it it sounded bad so I changed it (hope you like the newer flashback). For the character bashing, I am going to stop the Sakura/Sasuke bashing (starting to develop this chapter and next). For now, there will be no bashing of characters. Thanks for the reviews and keep em' coming.**

 **Thanks for reading my blabber and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Returning Home**

" **Kit there's a lot you need to know about this jutsu.** " Kyubbi said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked the obvious question.

" **I'll tell you on your trip home. For now I have a few questions. How are your senses? I believe the modifications are finished."**

"Hmmm... I can hear the conversations downstairs and some things outside. My vision is also a bit clearer and I can smell the food."

" **That's good. The modifications are working good it seems. They have not changed your visual appearance so don't be scared of that. Also if you send chakra to your ears, nose, and eyes you can enhance your vision better then it already is. I'm going to go to sleep now, wake me up when your on your way back home.** " Kyubbi said as he got comfortable and laid down in his cell.

'Okay. I wonder what he needs to talk to me about the jutsu. That breakfast smells good I better get going...' Naruto thought to himself as he got from his bed and got changed and went downstairs.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi said as he entered the kitchen.

"Thanks sensei."

"Hey dobe, how did you beat that Ice ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know... I just beat him?"

"Hey! Tell Sasuke how you beat him!" Sakura screeched out.

"Like I said, I just beat him. Maybe if you guys would train more you could have beat him..." Naruto replied to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't talk about Sasuke that way Naruto!"

Naruto just did the normal thing and sat down to breakfast. He ignored Sakura's constant banter about how Sasuke "weakened" the ice ninja before Naruto fought him. He also ignored the glares Sasuke sent him throughout his whole meal. All in all, it was just not his day. Then Haku walked into the room.

"Wait! Isn't that the bad guy?!" Naruto yelled.

"Not anymore Naruto. He said he would join the Leaf since he has nowhere to go. He will be on probation for sometime." Kakashi replied.

"Oh. Hehehe well welcome to the gang?"

"Yeah I guess. I hope to get to know you more Naruto." Haku replied as they all began to eat breakfast.

"Alright guys. It's time for us to go back to village. Say your goodbyes because we leave in an hour." Kakashi said after breakfast.

"Naruto-neesan, I'm going to miss you." A sniffling Inari said.

"It's okay. I'll be back to visit you guys when I get the chance!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Well kid. If you ever do come back just know you are welcomed in our household." Tazuna said as he took a swig of his sake.

"Thanks guys. I hope to see you all again."

 **Later at the Bridge**

At the bridge there was a big crowd gathered to watch the team and Haku head off. They were cheering and throwing their hats into the air as the heroes started walking back home.

"Hey grandpa. What are you going to name the bridge?" Inari asked.

"How about... The Super Tazuna Bridge!" Tazuna yelled in replied. This was met with boo's and jeers.

"No no. How about... The Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna asked. The people cheered at this. For Naruto was the hero that defeated Zabuza and helped free the Wave country.

Team 7 was now on their way back to the village. Naruto was thinking to himself of a few things before talking to Kyubbi.

'I wonder how I am going to wield his sword or learn how to. I need to buy a scabbard then. Oh well, I will work on that later. Hey Kyubbi! You awake?!'

" **ZZZZZ** "

'Hey! Wake up you lazy fox!'

" **What?** "

"I thought you were going to tell me about the jutsu that I used on Zabuza. What's wrong with it?"

" **Well kit, I am going to tell you all about the jutsu so you better get comfortable.** "

"Okay. Start but I might need to ask questions along the way." Naruto said to the Kyubbi.

" **Okay brat. First off this jutsu was not created by the First Hokage like the Scroll of Sealing said. It was created by my father.** "

"Who's your father?"

" **I might tell you later and stop interrupting me. So my father created this jutsu for the purpose of taking down powerful people that went either crazy or against him. The jutsu, as you read, talks about stealing a person's fighting abilities. The original jutsu was able to steal a person's essence or their soul. The first time you did the jutsu you did the butchered version. The next time you did the jutsu, you did it correctly.** "

"So wait, I have Zabuza's soul in me?"

" **Yes**."

"What's that mean?"

" **Well you obviously have his abilities and jutsus like with Mizuki. But this time you gained his soul. Which means you gained everything about him. His personality, his memories, etc. His personality won't try to take over you so don't worry. His memories I put in a different part of your mind so you can access at any time. My guesses are, any more times you perform this jutsu you will do it like this. So each time you do it you will absorb new people's souls.** "

"Okay. I think I get it. But, why did I pass out after I did the jutsu this time?"

" **Hmmmm... Well last time you absorbed a person with less memories and fighting experience then with Zabuza. You also absorbed Zabuza's soul unlike you did with Mizuki. I would say it would decapitate you for a day depending on the person.** "

"Hmmm... So do I have all of his abilities automatically?"

" **Afraid not. You will have to learn them as time goes by. It will definitely be about 2 months before you master all of Zabuza's jutsus, and a year before you even get the rest of his knowledge. I will help speed up the process by teaching you some of them. You have to learn how to carry around that big ass sword of his."**

"Yeah hehehe."

" **Be wary kit, this jutsu is very dangerous. Without me to hold back the memories or the person's soul, your body would have torn itself apart. I wouldn't use this jutsu anymore if you can, if you absorb a soul to big or too powerful, you might die.** **Also... when we get back to Konoha... change that ugly clothes you are in. Something more professional.** "

"Okay you dumb fox." With that Naruto cut his mental connection and thought about the consequences of his new jutsu. He would have to find other ways into beating his enemies without relying on his jutsu.

 **Konoha Front Gate: 3 Hours Later**

"I'm bored." Kotetsu said.

"You're always bored." Izumo replied.

"Hmmm... How about a bet?"

"Sure why not."

"I bet we will see something shocking today. For 500 ryo?"

"Deal. Just make sure you don't back down when I win." Izumo said with a grin.

Just then, over the hill, came Naruto carrying a giant sword being chased by a pink haired girl and a feminine looking boy. Behind them was Kakashi carrying Sasuke sprinting after his students.

"Sorry we are late. Here are our forms. Have a nice day!" Kakashi yelled as he threw their forms to Kotetsu and a shocked Izumo.

"So... Where's my money?" Kotetsu asked. Izumo then preceded to give the money grumbling about being able to see the future.

 **Hokage's Office: 5 minutes later.**

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled as he bursted into the office. "Don't let them kill me!"

The Third Hokage, being the protective person he was, asked "Who? Who's trying to kill you Naruto?"

"My teammates!"

"..."

"..."

Just then, Sakura and Haku burst into the room, both looking pretty angry.

"Excuse us Hokage-sama. But we have to kill Naruto." Sakura said sweetly.

"Why do you have to kill him?" The Hokage asked, a little bit scared at the amount of killer intent be released.

"He knocked Sasuke out!" Sakura yelled.

"And he... checked me..." Haku replied embarrased.

"Checked you?"

"He checked to see if I'm a male."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry Naruto. You're on your own." The Hokage said as he got in an earth bunker he made. Naruto was then beat down by a female and a feminine man. It stopped once Kakashi and Sasuke, who wasn't knocked out anymore, walked into the room.

"Ah, Kakashi how was the mission?"

"It went well Hokage-sama. A bit off track but it went well." Kakashi replied.

"What do you mean by that?" The Hokage chuckled thinking what they could have done to get off track.

"Well we had a run in with some foreign ninjas. The Demon Brothers, Zabuza Momo-"

"Wait you mean THE Zabuza Momochi? Demon of the Mist?!" The Hokage yelled out surprised.

"Yes. Then we beat him, killed Gato, and liberated Wave Country. That is basically the whole mission."

"..."

"..."

"I see... so you liberated a whole country?"

"Yeah! And I got myself an awesome sword!" Naruto said as he showed the Hokage the sword.

"Huh. So I guess that's it?"

"Yeah. That was basically the mission."

"I see you have a new... friend?"

"Hello Hokage-sama." The new "friend" said.

"Ah yes, he was an accomplice of Zabuza and he has a blood limit with the ability to combine water and wind to create ice. He is wanting to join Konoha if you agree."

"Hmmm... He will have to serve out a probation period of about 6 months but after that I can promote him to chunin rank." The Third Hokage said. "He can live in the ninja district of the village and will be allowed to do D rank missions to get by until he's promoted."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Haku replied.

"If that is all, Kakashi I want a report on the full mission by tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Hai." The group replied in unison.

After they had left the room, Kakashi suggested getting food for the success of the mission. Haku didn't want to go as he wanted to check out his new apartment place so he left. They ended up going to a Akimichi BBQ place (which turned out to be friendly towards Naruto) and got a table. After they got a table, Kakashi decided to bring what was up on his mind.

"Guys. Tomorrow we will have the day off. After that though, I want to start team training and working together."

"Why do we have to? I thought we did fine out there." Naruto said.

"You guys did fine individually but together you're not a good team. Naruto you are good at ninjutsu while Sasuke is good at taijutsu. Sakura, if you would try, you could become a great genjutsu specialist or medic ninja. Also, in two months, the chunin exams will be here."

"What are the chunin exams?" Naruto asked. "What do they have to do with being a team?"

"The chunin exams are the qualifications for becoming chunin, the next rank after genin. You can only get chunin this way or a field promotion. As for it being a team, when Konoha hosts the exams we promote teamwork in the exams. In fact, two of the three are generally based on teamwork. So if you guys are going to be able to pass the exams, you need to work together." Kakashi then asked the waiter for the bill and left leaving his students to think on his proclamation.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto decided to speak up. "Guys, I think Kakashi-sensei is right. We each have our own specialties that we need to work on together to perfect teamwork. We don't have to be friends but let's at least work together to help achieve our goals."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "I guess you're right dobe. But we are definitely friends." After he said this, Sasuke got up and left.

"How about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'll work together with you guys." Sakura said. She wasn't really with it. She was still thinking of what Kakashi said to her about training in a specialty. "I've got to go Naruto-baka. See you." Sakura finished as she left to continue her thinking.

"Well, I guess that leaves just me." Naruto said to himself as he got up and started on his way back home.

' **Hey kit. Before you do that, let's get you a change of clothes.** ' Kyubbi told him. ' **Your clothes are pretty much shit. We need to get something more stylish and a sheath for your sword.** '

"Okay Kyubbi. But where will I go to buy my stuff? I'm not exactly the most liked person in the village."

' **Hmmmm. Let's just try every shop in town until we find one that allows you.** '

"All right! Let's go!"

* * *

 **End chapter! Now you might be thinking, why is this one short? It's because I want you guys to decide what Naruto gets for his secondary weapon (Zabuza's sword is his primary) and his clothes. If you guys don't post anything I have some ideas for clothes. Next chapter will go through the two months before the chunin exam and the first exam so see you next time and thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Exam

**A/N: Okay I have excuses: The first is the week I was supposed to post was apparently the week my family decided to go on a vacation out of state. Of course I can't bring my computer to work with me (need to get a laptop) so I missed school. Which is what made me miss the next week's posting because I had to catch up on tests and homework I missed. Pleasee forgive me and all that and hopefully this chapter will suffice for you. Thanks for reading and remember to review and all that.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks for the many reviews and keep doing it. It's what makes me put more time and effort towards writing.**

 **OneofTheGuests: Nice name lol... I still don't know which guest you are but thanks for reviewing! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the jutsus or characters I create.  
**

 **I should be getting back into the routine of 1 chapter a week. Thank you guys for being patient and I will try to post more often. This chapter will be about the first exam and some training. Longest chapter yet!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The First Exam**

'Ugh! Kyubbi! I can't find any shops that will accept me!'Naruto internally groaned as he had just been thrown out of the third shop in the same day.

' **I know. How do you think I feel?** ' The Kyubbi responded to his host. ' **Let's go onto the next one.** '

After a few minutes of walking around the village he came upon a ninja shop called ' **Dan's Ninja Tools and Supplies** '. On the outside it said 'All are welcome'. 'We'll see about that' Naruto thought to himself as he pushed open the door and slowly walked in. The shop wasn't crowded, maybe two or three costumers and a man behind the counter twiddling with a kunai.

As soon as Naruto saw he was in the shop without trouble, he began to look around the clothes section. Unfortunately, he was noticed by some of the costumers.

"Cough, demon brat, cough." One of the costumers said.

"Dan, you have to kick that child out. He isn't even a real ninja, just a demon." The other costumer said.

"I'm a ninja! I just want to shop in peace." Naruto said as he continued to look back through the clothes. Unfortunately, the two costumers that talked came over and started staring holes in his back.

"Do we have to teach you a lesson brat?" One of the costumers asked. Dan, who Naruto deduced was the owner, just sat twiddling a kunai in his hand. No expression changing on his face.

"I don't want any trouble." Naruto warned.

"Neither do we. We'll just throw you out of this sh-" The costumer was interrupted as a kunai whizzed past him and into the wall behind him.

"There is no fighting in my shop. Everyone is welcome." Dan said as he sat behind the counter.

"But this child, he's the-" The other costumer was cut short as an axe flew past his head and into the wall.

"Let's get out of here!" The first costumer said as the other two bolted out, with their merchandise unpaid for.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll leave now." Naruto said as he start walking towards the exit but was stopped as a kunai embedded in the door. "Wow! You're really good with those!"

"Thanks kid. By the way, I'm Dan. Sorry they went into you with it. Everyone is treated as an equal here. What would you like to buy? We have an assortment of things and it is half off for the trouble." Dan said as he went around the shop picking up his kunai.

"Thanks. So, you aren't going to throw me out?"

"Nope."

' **See kit. I told you someone would accept you.** '

'Yeah yeah you stupid fox. I need some stuff so you need to help tell me what Zabuza and Mizuki used. We have a balance of 5,000 ryo ( **A/N: Not sure how ryo is used so you know, hopefully I'm close** ).

' **Ok kit I will tell you what they used you just tell this man what you need.** '

"Ummm... I need some windmill shurikens, some seals, some element paper, a sheath for my sword, and some training weights."

"Alright kid. I just need to know what type of sword you have and what size you want the training weights to be." Dan told Naruto. He was thinking of a sheath for a katana or maybe a smaller sword. He was not prepared for Naruto's response.

"The training weights, I want a pair I can increase and decrease not just at a set limit. For the sword, I'm not for sure on it's size. I got it from one of the Seven Swordsmen named Zabuza. I can bring it-" Naruto as cut short as Dan dropped his kunai he had in his hand onto the floor.

"You mean Zabuza Momochi! Wielder of the Kubikirbocho?!" Dan yelled in surprise.

"Yeah. I can bring in the sword if you want." Naruto said as Dan was trying to recompose himself.

"No that is fine. I know the measurements of one of the greatest swords ever made. Since it is so legendary, I will make it for free. It will take about two months though."

"That's fine. I also wanted to ask if you could make custom clothes."

"We do in fact. But they are expensive and take around two months to finish." Dan replied as he was getting rich off this kid even with the half price discount.

"Okay. Here on this paper are my designs for the clothes." Naruto said as he handed over the piece of paper to Dan who pocketed it for later use.

"Sure kid I can do this. Let me go get your other stuff and you can continue looking around if you want." Dan said as he left to go into the back to get Naruto's equipment.

When he came back, he found Naruto looking at a tanto (type of sword). The sword had a black sheath and the kanji for 'Silent' written on the handle in red.

"Interested in that sword kid? You can have it for free since you can't use your other one properly since you don't have the sheath yet." Dan told him. 'It's interesting, only one other person has used that tanto and he is a missing ninja.'

"Alright thanks!" Naruto yelled with joy.

"Okay here is your equipment: 3 windmill shurikens, element paper, seals, a sheathe, personal designed clothes, and training weights for each major limb. The total is 4,000 ryo." The fifty percent discount had helped with the payment and so did the free sword sheathe. Naruto decided to just give him the money and started to walk when Dan called him back.

"Hey kid. Why did you give me 5,000 ryo?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"It was payment for you being nice to me and for the stuff the other people stole earlier. Sorry about that by the way." Naruto said as he finished walking out of the store and started heading back home.

'That's an interesting kid...' Dan thought to himself as he went to go start on his two big projects.

' **You are too nice kit. Makes me sick.** ' Kyubbi told him as they started to head back home.

'I know but he's the first shop keeper that didn't kick me out or charge me outrageous prices. Anyway, tomorrow Kakashi said we start back up training at 8 every morning. Knowing him, he will be 2 hours late so I can work with Zabuza's and Mizuki's abilities and master them. Also, I need to work more on my seals. If there is anything you can do to help master the abilities from the two I would appreciate it.'

' **Sure kit. Can't have my vessel being a weakling. But you better not take this as acts of kindness from me**.' The Kyubbi warned as Naruto set his equipment down in his room and plopped on his bed.

'Sure sure. Whatever you say Kyubbi. Goodnight.' Naruto said as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

 **Next Morning**

 _'I was running. I had just attempted one of the most stupid and daring things in my life and had failed. I just have to escape to the border. Most of my friends will probably hate me for trying but I have to just keep going. Shit! They are gaining on me.'_

" _Freeze!" One of the hunter ninjas said._

 _"Sure I will!_ _ **Hidden Mist Jutsu!**_ _" I yelled. I just needed to escape quickly before I was caught. I started running fast while they dealt with the mist in the air..._

Naruto awoke with a jolt. He was sweating everywhere and the blankets of his bed were thrown across the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around suspiciously. He had never experienced a dream like that before.

' **Kit! I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes. I believe you were having a dream from one of your souls. It was most likely Zabuza's.** ' The Kyubbi said as Naruto got out of bed and picked up everything that fell off.

'Hmm... I wonder what he did to have hunter ninja chase after him. ' Naruto thought to himself as he got changed and grabbed his equipment and Zabuza's sword. He wasn't able to seal Zabuza's sword yet because he didn't have the training to pull it off.

' **Alright kit. Eat your food and get to a new training ground. We are going to learn how to wield that giant sword and use some water techniques.** ' Kyubbi told Naruto as he began to eat his breakfast.

'Ok. But isn't your affinity fire?' Naruto asked.

' **It is but I can still do all the other affinities just not as well.** ' Kyubbi answered him.

'Wow. So this is the power of the Kyubbi? I wonder what else he can do.' Naruto thought to himself as he finished breakfast and gathered his equipment for the day. He then headed out onto the street and towards a training ground that wasn't used as much.

Generally, Naruto would have the villagers glaring at him and calling him 'demon' under their breath. But that was later in the day. In the morning, there weren't that many people on the streets as usual. Plus it also might be that Naruto was carrying a giant sword in one arm and other various ninja equipment with him.

'Hey Kyubbi. How come I have to train for Zabuza's jutsus and styles but I have Mizuki's already.'

' **I'm not an expert on the jutsu, but I believe it is because Zabuza has had many more jutsus, styles, and memories then Mizuki did and Mizuki only had a few jutsus.** '

'Okay.' Naruto then kept walking in silence till they arrived at the Training Ground.

'Alright we are here. What's the first jutsu I am learning?'

 **2 Hours Later**

"Hey guys! I am here!" Naruto announced as he walked into Training Ground 7 and greeted Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey dobe. You're late." Sasuke said eying the sword Naruto was carrying.

"Yeah. Why are you always late?" Sakura asked.

"I was just warming up my muscles and getting used to my sword before the real training begins." Naruto said. In fact, it was more then what he said. The Kyubbi was a really hard teacher when it came to everything. He even was hard when Naruto was reading a scroll he found on the hidden mist jutsus. Still, Naruto was learning how to use Zabuza's sword and jutsus pretty fast.

"Sure you were." Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke, we need to put 'this' aside and work together. It's the only way we will pass this exam. After that we can go to hating each other. What do you say?" Naruto asked.

"I guess if you are willing to then I won't be outdone by you. We should work together for each other's goals." Sasuke said. 'Plus, he is a good motivator for me to get stronger.'

"Okay. Are you with us Sakura?"

"Ye-ah I guess." Sakura said. Deep down she was thinking of ways to get stronger. 'I need to get stronger to keep up with them in these exams. Maybe I should take up that Kurenai's offer.'

"Well it looks like my little cute genins are here." Kakashi stated as he walked into the clearing with his book in hand.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you see, there was this old lady who needed help with her bags and getting home so I decided to help her." Kakashi simply stated while his three students deadpanned at his lack of a creative story.

"Well never mind that. For these next two months, we are going to be working on teamwork and our reaction time."

"Why do we need to work on that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well in Wave, only Naruto and I were able to dodge the incoming sword without warning. If we get past that we will work on other things plus this will increase your endurance. I have also gotten help for this part of the training."

Before they could respond, a huge banner with snakes carrying it came into the field. It said, " **The Sexy and Single...** "

"Hello boys and girl! I am going to be your co-sensei for the next two months! The name is Anko Mitarashi and welcome to hell!" Someone said from the trees. Just then, the woman jumped down from the trees. She wore very little clothing and had purple hair. She also wore a fishnet and a trenchcoat to top it all off.

The three genin were just stunned at this new woman that entered the area.

"Eh Anko, I think you scared them." Kakashi told her.

"Maybe just a little. Wow! That kid's sword is fucking huge!" Anko yelled as she saw Naruto's sword in his hand.

"So why is she here?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, she is he-" Kakashi was cut off as Anko threw kunai at Naruto who quickly dodged out of the way.

"I am here to help with your dodging skills and endurance. So, what you all need to do is DODGE!" She yelled as she threw more kunai at the students and even summoned some snakes to chase after them.

"Thanks for this Anko. They get to train while I get to read." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and began to read but not before a kunai went across tearing the page.

"Ah-hem. I said 'all'. That means you too!" Anko smiled evilly as she began throwing more kunai at Kakashi while he dodge and cried over his torn book.

This was how the rest of the two months went. Naruto would get up and train two hours before Kakashi/Anko's training started and that lasted till lunchtime. After, lunch they began again until it was 6 at night. Some days they would do some team building exercises that would generally involve dodging something thrown at them. Team 7 started getting attached to each other and learned something new about each other daily. Each one advanced in their own way. Naruto in Zabuza's skills, Sasuke in his taijutsu and family's ninjutsu, and Sakura started getting private lessons from Kurenai on genjutsu and started reading medical ninjutsu books.

 **2 Months Later...**

It had been two months since the start of Team 7's training. Naruto had finished learning Zabuza's jutsus and practicing on his sword. His new clothing hadn't come in yet but his sheath came in a week before the exam time. The sheath was all orange except for the black lining on the straight part which was black. On the curved edge, there were three red stripes and in the middle of it there was in red, the kanji for " **Fox** ". He changed the handle of the sword to a red and black colored handle. ( **A/N: I suck at descriptions. I will have an image on my profile later when he gets the outfit which will be before the finals.** )

The others on Team 7 also grew in their own way. Each one improved in endurance and speed thanks to Anko's training. Sasuke practiced more with his sharingan and on taijutsu and ninjutsu. Sakura practised on genjutsu and read on more medical skills to use on the field. She could do basic healing and do low to mid level genjutsus ( **A/N: I hate Sakura in canon part 1. She is so weak so I gave her more skills to work with. Hope you like.** )

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had just finished eating at Ichiraku's ramen when Konohomaru came and interrupted their meal. He was with two of his other friends, Moegi and Udon, and introduced themselves as the "Konohomaru Corps". Konohomaru made a comment about Sakura being Naruto's girlfriend and she began to chase him around the village.

"Get back here you twerp!" Sakura yelled as she continued to chase him around the village. Suddenly, Konohomura and his friends rounded a corner and ran into a boy and girl. The boy looked like he was dressed up like a doll while the girl had sandy hair and what appeared to be a giant fan on her back.

"Hey baka. You ran into me. Maybe I should teach you Konoha ninjas a lesson." The one that was dressed up as a doll replied.

"Kankuro, we don't need to cause problems here. Put the gaki down." The sandy haired Suna nina said.

"Oh come on Temari. Let me just give him a lesson." The boy identified as Kankuro said.

"You better let me down!" Konohomura yelled.

"I would suggest putting him down." Naruto said as he rounded the corner, hand already on his sword.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because he is the grandson of the Hokage, it's best not to beat up on him, Suna ninjas." Sakura said as she and Sasuke rounded the corner prepared to back up Naruto.

Just then a swirl of sand appeared behind Temari and Kankuro. It disappeared to reveal a short boy with red hair and a gourd on his back. His eyes looked like racoon's and he had the appearance of an insomniac.

"Kankuro, stop being a fool and put him down or I will kill you." The newcomer said in a cold voice.

"Y-es Gaara." Kankuro said as he immediately dropped Konohomaru down. Konohomaru then ran to Naruto's side.

"You two." Gaara said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke. "What are your names?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"My name is Naruto, what is yours?" Naruto asked.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am wanting to fight you both later. Especially you." He said as he pointed at Naruto. 'Mother screams when she sees him.'

"Kankuro, Temari let's go. We have to go for the first exam." Gaara said as the three Sand siblings walked off and towards the first exam.

"We should be heading there as well." Sasuke said as he started walking towards the first exam area. Kakashi already had given them their forms and told them where to be earlier that morning.

"Okay we better be going. Konohomaru, don't get into trouble while I'm gone!" Naruto said to Konohomaru as he left to get caught up with his team.

"So guys, what's the plan?" Naruto asked his fellow teammates.

"We watch each other's backs and get through this exam in one piece." Sasuke replied cooly as he kept walking. "We need to work as a team to get through this just like Kakashi-sensei said."

"Wow teme. I never thought you would resort to letting others help you." Naruto said jokingly while Sakura hit him in the back of the head for the comment while muttering 'baka'.

Once they reached the building, they went inside and Sakura easily noticed a genjutsu on the door and whispered it to her two teammates. They proceeded up to the correct floor where they met a weird looking guy.

"Hello Uchiha-san. I wish to fight you to show my spirit of youth." The new person said as he came from behind them. He was wearing green spandex and had a bowl haircut. What was the weirdest part of his get-up was the bushy brows that he sported on his face. 'They look like caterpillars.' Team 7 thought.

"My name is Rock Lee. I wish to be your opponent Sasuke."

"We don't want a fight yet." Sakura said as she stared at the green clad figure.

The figure then began to stare at her. He stared. Then stared, and stared some more... He stared at her for about a minute before yelling, "BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

"..."

"NO!" Sakura yelled in surprise to the question. No guy except for Naruto ever asked her out on a date.

"I see. Then I will have to prove myself to you!" He said as he began shooting hearts from his guys going towards Sakura. Luckily, she had Anko's training and was able to dodge the, all easily.

'What is this guy?' They all thought.

"So Sasuke are you ready to begin?" He asked.

"You're on." Sasuke said as he instantly activated his sharingan not underestimating the opponent.

"The famed sharingan. I can't wait to battle it." Lee said as he ran towards Sasuke one hand raised in front of him. He then initiated a taijutsu battle with Sasuke and the two began trading blows. Thanks to the sharingan, anticipating Lee's moves was not hard but it was hard to dodge them due to their speed. Then Lee kicked Sasuke into the wall. As soon as he got up though, Lee kicked him up and jumped after him. He started undoing his bandage coverings on his arms when everyone in the room heard a loud, booming voice, "LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Just then, Lee stopped his assault and went back to the ground. There, on the ground next to Lee, was a tortoise. As soon as Lee faced it however, there was a puff of white smoke and a punch went to Lee's face.

"YOU FOOL!" Yelled the new mysterious figure. Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see what the man looked like. He looked exactly like Rock Lee did except for his eyebrows were bigger and bushier.

"Guy-sensei! I AM SO SORRY!" Yelled Lee.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Just then, a rainbow appeared behind the two who started hugging each other and crying. Everyone attempted to break this horrific genjutsu but to no avail.

"Ah. I forgot." The taller person said. "I am sorry for my student's actions. He was just trying to express his springtime of youth! I am Maito ( **A/N: Probably will just refer to him as Guy from now on anyway.)** Guy and you are Kakashi's students, aren't you?"

"Yes." Sakura said in hesitation.

"I see... SO THESE ARE MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL'S STUDENTS! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"How do you know Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"He is my eternal rival. I have beaten him many times. In fact, our current score is 50-49." Replied the spandex wearing jounin.

"I see...Well we have to go get ready for the first exam so, bye!" Naruto said as Team 7 ran off to go find the room where the first exam would be held. They were thinking of how their sensei could be beaten by... _that_. When they arrived, they instantly went to where the other rookies were. Ino assaulted Sasuke and kept hugging him while Naruto went to talk with Kiba and sometimes Shino would say something. Then, another Konoha genin came by. He wore glasses and had a stack of cards.

"Hello. You guys should be more quiet. Especially you with the giant sword. Some mist shinobi are looking at you with killing intent." The genin said as he entered their circle. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I have some information on the other competitors if you want it."

"Sure, Sabaku no Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke asked. He was curious to see how he and Naruto compared to some of the others.

"I see what you are doing. Well Gaara has a perfect record on missions. It says he has never been injured. A-1 B-15 C-11 D-5 is his number of missions. Naruto is a genin from Konoha, says he picked up one of the Seven Swords of the Hidden Mist. A-1 B-0 C-6 D-142 are his mission numbers. Sasuke Uchiha is a genin from Konoha, has the sharingan. A-1 B-0 C-6 D-39 is your mission numbers." Kabuto replied giving them all the information he knew.

"How about that girl over there, the one with the red hair and cap on." Naruto asked as he noticed a team with a large man with orange hair, a girl with red hair and a cap, and another boy that appeared to have a hump on his back.

"I don't know much about them. They are from the Village Hidden in the Sound, a new ninja village that is growing."

Just then, smoke filled the room and then appeared a man with scars on his face, a bandana, and a black trench coat surrounded by other chunin.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! I AM THE PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST EXAM, IBIKI MORINO, AND I WON'T DEAL WITH SHIT! NOW FOLLOW ME TO THE NEXT ROOM!" The scary looking proctor yelled as he began walking away towards the room down the hall. Inside the room there were desks and chairs seperated far apart. Each was given a number and they were to go to that chair and take a seat.

Naruto was sat down next to Hinata, a girl from his graduation class that seemed to get red whenever he was by. In front of them was a pencil and a sheet of paper and on it were complicated problems.

"Alright. The first exam is a written one where there is a point system. Lose to many points and you are out. There are ten questions on the test but the last one is during the lest 10 minutes. Cheating is NOT allowed. If you are caught cheating more then 5 times you are out. Everyone understand? Good, now GO!" Ibiki said as he began the timer for the first exam and everyone got to work.

Many of the genin began to realize that this was no ordinary exam and was meant for higher level ninjas. So many began to cheat, either off teammates who knew it or from others. Sakura knew all the answers so she blew through the test, Sasuke used his sharingan to copy off the person in front of him, and Naruto had his memories of the souls he collected and the help of the Kyubbi to get him through it. The other teams used their various kekkai genkais and abilities to get their answers. However, many of the teams were caught cheating and thus disqualified. Just as it was ten minutes, the proctor announced the final question.

"Okay maggots. I am going to give you the final question but before I do you must make a choice. If you choose to take the question and get it wrong, you will never be able to take the chunin exam again. If you don't take it, you can leave the exam right now. It's your choice." Ibiki said to them. Many of the teams began to groan and complain but that was silenced by a wave of killer intent. "Ninja life isn't fair to anyone."

Many of the teams began to leave. When it was down to only 14 teams left, Ibiki decided to give them the 'final question'.

"Alright listen up. The final question is... YOU PASS!" Ibiki yelled at the remaining teams.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room yelled. Many started shouting questions to the proctor and complaints when he hit them with another wave of killing intent.

"The final question was to see if you had the will to take the risk for information." He then removed his bandana revealing many scars he had gained over the years. "Information is key for a ninja, even if you have to sacrifice something to gain it. The point is-" He was cut short as something went through the window and into the opposite wall. They were kunai and with it attached was a giant poster saying 'The Sexy and Single: Anko Mitarshi!' The smoke in the room started making everyone cough.

"You are early Anko." Ibiki hissed as he recovered from his coughing fit.

"Oh be quiet Ibiki. Wow, you must be losing your touch if you have this many left. No matter, I will just cut the numbers down in half! Now follow me kiddos!" Anko yelled as she started running to her favorite and most dangerous place, The Forest of Death.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay thanks for reading the chapter and remember to review and give me new ideas for the story! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Second Exam

**A/N: Wow. The last chapter I had over 1000 views on it. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and everything else. This chapter will be The Second Exam. It is pretty short but the next one will be about twice as long. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Naruto Gaiden. I only own the jutsus or characters I create.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks and hope you continue reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Second Exam**

After Anko had bursted into the exam room and did her long introduction, she took the remaining 20 teams followed her to Training Ground 44. In Konoha, it is referred to as the Forest of Death due to the creatures that live in it. It is a big maze that is nearly impossible to get through.

"Alright maggots! Listen up! The next part of this exam is an survival portion. Each team will be given a scroll, an Heaven or Earth scroll. The objective is to get the other scroll you need from another team. You will have a time limit of 5 days. Any questions?" Anko said as she stood in front of the ominous forest.

Many of the contestants groaned out complaints, some asked if killing was allowed, and even one person asked what to eat in the forest.

"Yes killing is allowed. There is some food in the forest, also predators that could make you their food. Okay then! I need all the contestants to sign these waivers stating I or Konoha won't be sued for death or loss of limbs! After that, go to the tent over there for a scroll. The exam will begin in 15 minutes so hurry!" Anko yelled as the teams scrambled to do what they needed before the exam started.

In front of gate 18, Team 7 stood there. They have the Heaven scroll in their possession and were discussing a plan to get through the forest. After they had finished discussing their battle plan and got into positions, the beginning whistle started and the gate flung open. Team 7 charged head on into the forest.

"How far are we going?" Naruto asked as he leapt from tree to tree.

"Not far, we could use your sensor skills though Naruto." Sasuke replied as they stopped so Naruto could focus. During their training with Kakashi, he figured out he has a specialty in sensing out presences in the area. After a few weeks of training it, he could sense up to an mile radius. Naruto then put his index finger on the ground and closed his eyes. ( **A/N: Like how Minato does it in the anime during the war.)**

After a few minutes, Naruto spoke, "Okay there are four teams surrounding us. One of them is Hinata's team, another is the sound team with the pink haired girl, another one is unknown, and the fourth is the sand team."

Sakura and Sasuke stood in thought. They could go after another Leaf team but they wanted that as a last resort.

"I say we go for the unknown team. The sound and sand both have larger chakras then the unknown team. Plus there is only two of them in the area right now." Naruto said as he stood back up.

"I think Naruto is right. We should head that way." Sakura said. After she said that, Naruto pointed in the direction in which the team was located and they went back to the treetops to travel.

Minutes later, they came upon the team of unknown ninja. They were one person short and seemed to be relaxing. They each wore an Grass headband and had their faces covered. Sasuke started making handsigns to his teammates to execute their plan they had worked on when ambushing a team.

In the clearing, a mist started rolling in. The two ninja were instantly alert and looking around for the perpetrator. But they couldn't see 5 feet in front of them after the first minute of the mist. Starting to get worried, one of them pulled out his kunai and gripped it nervously. They then heard a noise behind and jumped. It turned out to be a sizzling fireball heading right towards them.

"Hah! This will be easier then thought. We shall please Lord Orochimaru by killing you." One of them said. However, this would be the last thing he said as another presence appeared behind them and swung his huge sword, effectively killing the two ninja as they were cut in half.

"How about a little less brutal next time Naruto?" Sakura asked, disgusted at the fact that they were killing people. It wasn't the first time they had to kill. They once had a C rank mission to eliminate a bandit camp. It was hard for each person to get over the killings, even Sasuke had trouble getting over it. Kakashi, however, suggested for them to get hobbies and to get their minds off of it.

"Oh well. What do you know, they had the Earth scroll. I say we head straight for the tower, we can definitely make it there in two hours and not a single team is nearby." Naruto said. Naruto wasn't worried about his, showing off Zabuza's jutsus because they took elemental tests. Naruto was wind and water, Sasuke was fire, and Sakura was earth. He was easily able to trick his teammates into believing he learned the jutsus himself, which he technically did despite a fox in his head that 'helped' him.

"Alright then. Let's head to the tower." Sasuke said. After a few minutes, Sasuke decided to bring up a question. "So guys, who do you think that Lord Orochimaru was?"

"If I am not mistaken, and it is the same one, this is the Orochimaru that was once part of the Sannin." Sakura replied.

"Sannin?" Naruto asked.

"The Sannin was a team that made their name fighting Hanzo the Salamander in the Second Great Ninja War. The Third Hokage was their sensei and they were an elite team."

"Hm, if this Orochimaru character is here, we better be careful." Sasuke let the comment linger on as his teammates mentally gulped and continued on their way. Just about 30 minutes away from the tower, the team ran into a grass ninja.

"We don't want any trouble, just move aside." Sasuke told the grass ninja. The grass ninja had long hair, a pale face, and eyes that bore into your soul.

"Kukuku, now why would I do that? You already killed my teammates and I think I could take you three on with no problem." The mysterious grass ninja said. 'Yes. Even though I can take them all, my main mission is Sasuke.'

"Hm, you seem overconfident. Team 7, Plan C!" Sasuke shouted as he and Sakura leapt up to the treetops. However, Naruto stayed down there to confront the grass ninja.

"So you think you can take me little boy?"

"No. But I bet I can hold you off!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the grass ninja. He pulled out his sword and sliced through the grass ninja. However, it turned to mud as soon as he got out of there.

"So you have Zabuza's sword? This will be interesting."

"I see your main element is earth. Fortunately, I have a counter for it." Naruto said as he started making handsigns.

"Kukukuku, you're just like your father."

Naruto stopped at this comment. "You know who my father is! Tell me!" Naruto screamed the last part demandingly.

"You'll have to beat it out of me. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " The ninja screamed.

Naruto was blown back from the wind strike. However, he was able to gain his footing due to the red chakra seeping out of him.

" **I said tell me!** " Naruto shouted as he pumped chakra into a seal. The first minute, it was quiet, however next lightning chakra came from the seal and went towards the grass ninja.

'Wow he's strong. If it weren't for the Sharingan, he would make a great host.' The grass ninja thought to himself. He proceeded to jump out of the way of the lightning strike but fell right into a low level genjutsu. Sasuke then came from above and fired multiple fireballs at the grass ninja. It appeared that the grass ninja was swallowed up in the fire but then reappeared on a branch.

"How did you escape that?" Naruto asked, calmed down to a genjutsu Sakura put on him.

"Kukuku, you think I would be beat by a tactic my team helped make?" The grass ninja then proceeded to put his hands on his face, then slowly ripped off his skin. It revealed a pale man with yellow eyes which resembled snake eyes. "I am Orochimaru, of the Legendary Sannin!" The man yelled as he sent two wind blasts to Sakura and Naruto.

While Sasuke was looking at his two teammates being blown away, Orochimaru's neck extended to a length of over 15 feet in which he sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

"AHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in pain as he felt a foreign chakra enter his veins. He collapsed to the ground clutching his neck in pain. His two teammates finally got back up and came to his side.

"SASUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Naruto yelled his eyes flashing from red to blue.

"I just gave him a little parting gift. Tell him, if he wants more power, he knows where to find it." And with that said, Orochimaru sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"Sakura! I'll carry Sasuke, keep a look out for enemy teams! Let's go straight for the tower." Naruto yelled as he gathered up their supplies and picked up Sasuke. The three of them began making their way to the tower with Naruto carrying Sasuke and Sakura keeping a look out for enemy teams. About 45 minutes later, the team made it to the tower. Sakura easily figured out the riddle behind the saying on the wall and threw down the scrolls. What came next was unexpected: Iruka came in a puff of smoke from the scrolls.

"Congragulations! You guys pas-" Iruka was cut short as he saw the condition Sasuke was in. "What happened? Quickly! I need a medic team stat!" The medic team then came over and picked Sasuke up and took him away to the medic wing.

"Iruka-sensei! This guy named Orochimaru came and attacked us in the forest. He bit Sasuke on the neck he needs help!" Naruto practically yelled in Iruka's face. However, Iruka paled at the mention of Orochimaru. "Do you mean Orochimaru the Sannin?"

"The same one sensei." Sakura replied.

"I have to go report this to the Hokage! He needs to know of this. The medic team will take care of Sasuke, you two need to rest here for the third exam in four days." With that Iruka shunsined away to the Hokage.

"What do you think will happen Sakura?" Naruto asked as he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"I don't know Naruto, I just don't know." Sakura replied as they both simultaneously passed out.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Tune in next time to see who's fighting who in the preliminaries. Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: The Preliminary Round

**A/N: Wow. This is one of the longest chapters I have done. Only a bit shorter then one other chapter but here it is. Thanks to those who reviewed, liked/favd, and read it overall. Thanks for all the support because it is what keeps me going. If you are thinking that this is going fast, it is. I just want to get out of this era and to the finals. Then there will be some new twists (hint hint, wink wink). Well that is all my ramble so enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the jutsus or characters I create.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks for liking it and continue to read it and thanks for the support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Preliminary Round**

The four days had passed rather quickly for Team 7. Sasuke was taken care of when Kakashi placed a suppressor seal on him and told him a seal master would look at it later. Naruto had also put a pain seal on it to relieve pain when he used chakra. Naruto and Sakura just rested the next 4 days and watched the slowly coming in genin that had made it. A few hours after they had made it there, the sand team came in. Team 7 had beaten the previous record set by the Sannin by about 40 minutes.

After the 4 days, the teams that were left were called to the center floor. The teams that were left were Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, and Team 10 all from Konoha, plus Kabuto's team. Then the sound team and the sand team had made it. This meant there were a total of 7 teams or 21 contestants for the final exam.

"Excuse me, (cough), I am (cough) the examiner for (cough) the third round. My name is Gekko Hayate." Announced a rather sickly looking jounin. He kept coughing every few sentences he made like he had a serious lung disease. ( **A/N: "-" will mean cough until said.** ) "So- are we- ready to star-t the last exam."

Just as he was about to explain, another jounin came up and whispered something in his ear. After the jounin left, the examiner said, "It seems- there has- been a change in- plans. Instead- of a final- exam, there will- be a preliminary- round. Anyone- that wishes- to quit, say- so."

At first no one did anything. Then, strangely, everyone on Kabuto's team quit. It seemed there sensei, that was in the stand, was motioning for them to quit. He also sent some hand signals to the sound team informing them of a new decision. After the team understood what he was saying, the orange haired boy and the boy with the hump on his back left as well, leaving the girl with red hair staying in.

"Is that- all? That means there- are 16 left." The examiner announced. "Your name- will be shown above - on the screens. When it comes up, you - will be fighting. Any questions-?"

After there were no questions, the examinees left to go up to the stands to sit until their match was called. About 5 minutes later, the monitor started flashing through all the names that were left until it landed on the first pair.

"The first match will be, **Temari V.S. Ino**." The examiner announced managing to avoid a coughing fit. The two kunoichi came down from the stands, of course Ino was bickering to her teammates along the way about who would win.

Once the two had gotten into the ring, the proctor began the first match. Ino started off with throwing kunai at the sand ninja but she easily dodged them.

"Is that all Leaf kunoichi have?" Temari mocked as she began pulling out the fan on her back.

"You wish!" Ino yelled as she began throwing more kunai towards Temari, who blocked them with her fan. 'It seems I will have to use my family's jutsu.'

As Ino began to weave hand signs, Temari sent a wind blast towards Ino who wasn't able to dodge in time because she was casting her jutsu signs and was blown back against the wall behind her.

"You think I am just going to let you weave your signs?" Temari asked as she further opened her fan to where it showed two circles.

"Guess not." Ino said as she stood to her feet and took shuriken from her pouch and threw them. Temari, of course, dodged but didn't realize that while she was dodging Ino casted her jutsu and sent it forward. However, instead of it hitting Temari, it was dodged and then hit the wall behind her. This made Ino's body fall to the floor as she missed her jutsu and was rendered unconscious.

"Winner of the first match: Temari!" The proctor said as a medic team came to get Ino and take her to the hospital wing.

After they had cleaned up the previous match, the monitor began flashing through the names again until it landed on two new names.

"The second match will be: **Sasuke V.S. Kiba**!" The proctor announced.

"You got this Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled while Naruto patted him on the back.

Once in the ring, Kiba decided to do some taunting before the match started, "So, the Last Uchiha. It is an 'honor'." Kiba said mockingly as he got into a battle stance with Akamaru. Sasuke didn't reply and instead got into a battle stance himself.

"Alright let the second match-, begin!" The examiner said before he jumped back as the two ran forward to fight. Kiba started off with basic academy taijutsu before going to his clan's stance and started giving Sasuke a run for his money. That was, until Sasuke activated the sharingan and was able to see what was coming. The two battled like this for about 4 minutes with neither gaining the upper hand, due to Sasuke's sharingan and Akamaru's continual interference.

"All right Akamaru! Let's finish this!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped behind him with a 'yip'. " **Man Beast Clone!** " After Kiba said this, Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba and jumped on top of Kiba. After they were in position, Kiba yelled, " **Gatsuga!** " And they two of them began violently rotating around each other and started heading towards Sasuke at an alarming rate.

"Look out!" Sakura yelled, afraid he would be torn apart by the attack however he was able to dodge just in time. The spot where he originally was was completely destroyed.

"Is that all you got dog-breath?" Sasuke asked mockingly as he continued to dodge Kiba's assault due to the sharingan.

After a few minutes of this, Kiba's endurance ran out before his stubbornness and both he and Akamaru fell to the ground dizzy. However, Kiba wasn't done and was getting up when he heard a yelp.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he saw his companion in Sasuke's arms.

"Quit or I won't give him back." Sasuke told his opponent. Kiba thought long and hard on this, but in the end, decided to give up to get his companion back. "Okay, I give up."

After he said that, Sasuke put Akamaru gently on the ground and began walking towards his spot. The proctor announced that he was the winner of the match and the monitor started buzzing again.

"You think that was a little harsh?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he came walking up the stairs.

"Nah." He answered nonchalantly. The names kept buzzing through until it landed on another two competitors.

"The third match will be, **Shikamaru V.S. TenTen.** " Hayate said as the cleaners began cleaning up Kiba's destruction.

"Man, this is such a drag. I have to fight a girl." Shikamaru said as he sat in the ring.

"What did you say punk?!" Tenten yelled. She was not happy Shikamaru had made the comment and you could see the fire in her eyes. Hayate didn't even start the match as she began to pull out scrolls and poured chakra into them. The next minute, dozens of shuriken, kunai, and sharp objects came flying out towards Shikamaru who moved quickly to avoid the deadly weapons.

'So her ability is summoning the weapons.' Shikamaru thought as he kept dodging the weapons that were being fired at him. 'I have to get past that.'

"Is that all you got?" TenTen mocked as she pulled another scroll out and began sending more kunai towards Shikamaru who leapt out of the way to dodge the oncoming objects. Shikamaru then had an idea come through his head to use against her.

"I should be asking you this question. Shouldn't you be giving me more of a challenge?" Shikamaru asked mockingly. He then threw a few kunai which made TenTen move back to avoid getting punctured.

"You think that's all I have lazy-ass? I'll show you!" Tenten said as she pulled out a decent sized scroll. " **Twin Rising Dra-** " Tenten was interrupted as her hands were moved to her side, thus dropping the scroll.

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu, success**." Shikamaru said as he stood up and pulled out a kunai. Which Tenten mimicked except for she didn't have a kunai in that holster. "Give up or I throw it at you."

Tenten, with her brashness, thought awhile before finally resigning, "I give up." She announced.

"Winner of the third match, Shikamaru." Hayate said.

"Wait, before you leave, how did you get your shadow on me?" Tenten questioned Shikamaru.

"Well, I threw the kunai towards you, they each made a small enough shadow to increase my range when they were stuck in the ground. Plus, when you began talking to me and using your time to pull out your scroll, I moved close enough to attach my shadow." Shikamaru replied. Many people in the crowds watching were thinking of how much of a genius he was. Tenten was fuming a bit but she could accept her defeat and hope for better next year.

After the cleaners came out and picked up the multiple weapons scattered throughout the place, Hayate announced the fourth match, "The fourth match will be, **Naruto V.S. Kankuro**. Will the contestants please come down."

Once they were in the ring, Naruto pulled the sword from off his back. It was kind of awkward looking with the jumpsuit on but his clothing still hadn't come in. "Let's have a good match, eh?"

Kankuro said nothing as he just stood there. 'This is weird.' Naruto thought. 'I don't sense chakra in his body but their are threads attached to it, but on his back there is a lot of chakra. Well here goes nothing.' Naruto then charged 'Kankuro' and pulled his sword into a swinging position. Naruto then swung cutting Kankuro in half horizontally...or so he thought.

"Hah! You fell for my trap!" Kankuro yelled as the back on the puppet's body bursted into smoke revealing the real Kankuro. His puppet was the one that was cut in half while he was on the back waiting for the moment to strike. He then reattached chakra threads to the halves and brought them together which began to charge for Naruto who deflected one of the blades in the puppet with his sword then did back flips to escape the puppet's range of attack.

"Heh, that was a nice trick, but it's my turn." Naruto said as he pulled something from a pouch on his back. It was a small scroll with the kanji ' **Lake** ' on it. He then pumped chakra into the seal and it began to glow. The next minute a huge amount of water came forward and began covering most of the floor in the arena. "Let's see you dodge these. **Water Clones!** " He yelled as more Narutos began coming up from the water, each with a copy of the sword he had.

The clones began charging Kankuro, who still had a shocked expression from the amount of water summoned, began to unseal the other two scrolls on his back. He summoned his other two puppets who took a defensive stance around him. He wasn't a puppetmaster, but he could wield three puppets pretty efficiently. The clones began attacking with the swords but most were being efficiently cut down by Kankuro's puppets. Once in a while, the would cut off an arm or two from the puppets but they reattached themselves.

After about 5 minutes of this onslaught, Kankuro began to sweat. 'This kid's good, I got to end this quick.' He was about to perform some handsigns but Naruto stopped him.

"Oh no you won't!" Naruto yelled. After he did, the clones fell into puddles but the water began combining together in a big area. " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " The dragon first went up into the sky, then came crashing down towards Kankuro who quickly got inside one of his puppets with shields on it. After the mist had cleared from the amount of water used, which most had evaporated from the chakra in it, it showed 2 broken puppets in pieces and Kankuro panting really hard.

"Ok I give up. I'm out of chakra and you basically destroyed all of my puppets." As soon as he said that, he collapsed into a heap.

"Winner of the fourth match, Naruto!" Hayate said, excited by the match that just happened. 'Wow, a genin with that much chakra is incredible.' The medics then came out and picked up

Naruto then left the arena, just a bit tired from the chakra drain. He walked up the stairs when he was greeted by his teammates and sensei.

"Naruto, when did you learn those jutsus?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I figured out my element was water and wind and I learned jutsus for each." Naruto responded as he leaned against the pole and prepared to watch the next match. Each of his teammates congratulated him and then turned their attention back towards the arena.

"The - fifth match will be, **Neji V.S. Hinata**." Hayate announced as the cleaning crew finished up. The two then walked down to the arena and stared off at each other.

"Let's have a good match, Hinata-sama." Neji said with a smile as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ye-ah Neji-niisan." Hinata stuttered out as she too got into their clan's stance. The proctor then began the match and the two went at it. Each strike was countered with another and they kept it up for a few minutes longer until Neji was able to hit her arm, thus deactivating her arm from chakra.

"Nic-e hit." Hinata said as she got into a one armed stance. She knew she wouldn't win at this point but she could always try.

"Hinata-sama, are you sure you wish to continue?" Neji asked worridely.

"I'm su-re."

The two then began exchanging blows. Of course Hinata only used one arm and Neji was holding back greatly but to people who had never seen two Hyuugas exchanging blows it was very interesting. In the end, Neji hit another critical chakra point in her other arm. After he was announced the winner, he helped Hinata to the medical wing of the building.

"The winner of the fifth match- is Neji! The - sixth match is, **Shino V.S.** **Choji**." The proctor announced.

The two competitors went down to the arena and squared off. Once the proctor began the match, they each activated their clan jutsus, Choji grew big and Shino secretly attached bugs on chakra which began to drain Choji's chakra. He then charged like a boulder towards Shino but it turned out to be a bug clone. Shino then reappeared in the opposite place of the arena and kept letting bugs come off his body and going over to Choji who didn't realize they had gotten on him.

Choji then used another jutsu that turned him into a boulder and launched himself towards Shino, crushing some of the bugs on him but not hitting Shino as he again turned himself into a bug clone.

After about 5 minutes of these actions being repeated, Choji fell to the ground and passed out. It was most likely due to chakra exhaustion and the fact that he was dizzy from repeating his clan jutsu over and over. After he was escorted out, the proctor decided to begin the next match.

"The winner of the sixth- match is- Shino. The seventh match's competitors are **Gaara V.S. Rock Lee**. Will the competitors please come forward?"

"Yosh! I will show my spirit of youth!" Lee screamed as he jumped into the arena and got into a fighting stance. However, Gaara appeared in a sand shunsin in the ring.

"Mother wants your blood." He said impassively. He had his arms crossed and just kept staring at Lee waiting for him to make the first move. As soon as Hayate started the match, Lee charged Gaara and started to strike when his hand was stopped by a thin wall of sand. Lee continued to use taijutsu to try and get past Gaara's sand shield but he wasn't able to. Lee then jumped onto the giant statue in the arena.

"Lee! You can take them off!" Guy yelled as he made his 'youthful pose'.

Lee then had a big, goofy smile and yelled back, "Thanks Guy-sensei!"

He then proceeded to take off his weights that he had around his legs and drop them to the ground. Usually weights were about 10 or 15 pounds but when his hit the ground, the made a huge dent in it and dust went over the whole arena.

Lee then charged Gaara but he was about 3 times as fast as before. He was able to get a few hits on Gaara and past his first shield before Gaara became mad and lashed back at him. He used sand waves to push back Lee but Lee kicked him into the air and used his Primary Lotus on him to do damage. It ended up not doing as much as he had hoped, so Guy sensei thought it was time for him to use, 'it'.

"Lee! You can use the Gates!" Guy yelled. Lee nodded his head and put his arms into a cross. He then had a blue chakra-like substance floating around him as he opened up the gates all the way up to the fourth.

He then charged Gaara and used a sequence of attacks on him that should have left any man incapacitated, yet Gaara just got back up and looked twice as mad as before. Lee, after using the gates, was too tired to move on so Guy came in before Gaara's sand wave could reach him.

"Winner by default, Gaara!" Hayate announced yet he was sweating a bit. Gaara was giving him and Guy the death stare. Anyway, he began to announce the next match. "The final match for the preliminary round will be, **Tayuya V.S. Sakura!** "

The two competitors walked down into the arena. What Naruto noticed, was, that the red head girl named Tayuya, had a mask covering her face. He just now noticed this and was curious as to why she had it around. Putting his curiousty behind him, he turned his attention to the match.

Once the proctor began the match, the two went forward into a basic taijutsu bout. It seemed Tayuya had the upper hand until Sakura lept back and casted a small genjutsu on the area and launched an earth spike towards Tayuya, who she thought was in the genjutsu, but just merely dodged. She then pulled out an instrument that Sakura thought was a weapon at first, but then it turned out to be a musical instrument. A flute to be specific.

Tayuya then began to play the flute that she had her hands. Of course, Sakura wouldn't just stand around and began to charge Tayuya and threw kunai at her.

Tayuya dodged and flipped back still playing her flute. Sakura didn't know what power was in the flute but she wouldn't just sit back and let her finish it. Just as she was about to launch more kunai, she felt a searing pain throughout her whole body. She closed her eyes real tight to try and help the pain.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in a different place, almost like a dream realm. It was a world that was swirling around and she was chained down. The chains kept tightening around her making her scream in pain. She knew this was a type of genjutsu activated by the flute but that did not help her in trying to break it.

A voice in her head then kept telling her to give up the match. She then looked around the area still in the world. She knew she couldn't break the genjutsu that she was in, so she made her decision.

"I give up." Sakura said as she fell to the ground from mental exhaustion. The medic team then came out and got her and took her away. Naruto and Sasuke were a bit worried about her but Kakashi reassured them it would be fun. Tayuya went back to her spot that she was standing at waiting for the next part.

"May I have- the winners- of each match come -down." Hayate coughed out. The winners came down and stood in a line. Hayate instructed them to take a number from the box he had and once they had each number, another T.V. screen came out with the match numbers and competitors.

 **Match 1: Shikamaru V.S. Shino**

 **Match 2: Gaara V.S. Neji**

 **Match 3: Naruto V.S. Tayuya**

 **Match 4: Sasuke V.S. Temari**

"These- are the lineups- for the tournament. You will have - 1 month to - train or do whatever. See you then, you are- dismissed." Hayate said as he shunsined away and the other competitors started going away.

"So Sasuke, how are you feeling about your match?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"It will be like every other match. Yours?" Sasuke asked.

Before Naruto could answer, he caught Tayuya staring at him. He could see only her eyes staring at him through her mask and it looked like her eyes were piercing his soul. He then turned back to Sasuke and answered, "Eh, like any old match?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that was chapter 8. Thanks to those who read it. I want to point out, this story focuses on Naruto and his adventures. Most other battles I won't go too much into detail. Why is Tayuya staring at Naruto like she is? Why is Neji nice? Why am I asking you all these questions that I already know the answers to? Found out next time when we go into Naruto's training before the final exam and thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Some Training with a Pervert

**A/N: Hey! This is the 9th chapter of the fanfiction that I am making. This chapter will be short but the next should be about twice or even three times as long. It's about Naruto's training with a certain pervert (cough cough). Well enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the characters or jutsus I create.  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks and continue to read!**

 **FoxAnbuAssassin: Thanks for your input and your pms. Continue to give me good criticism and keep reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Some Training with an Old Pervert**

 **1 Day Later**

It had been a day since the preliminary round. Naruto went to his house after the preliminaries and rested for the rest of the day. He would begin his training today with Kakashi... or so he thought.

"What do you mean you can't teach me?!" Naruto yelled at his sensei at their team training ground.

"I mean I can't train you because I have already promised Sasuke to train him." Kakashi replied back still reading his book. "But don't fret, I got you a trainer that is a jounin as well."

"I don't need your charity, I'll do it on my own." Naruto answered before storming off to go blow some steam. Once he had made it to a training ground, he summoned about 100 clones and started fighting them all at once. He continued this process for about one hour as he then became quickly tired from it all.

' **Was that really necessary?** ' Kyubbi asked him.

'Sorry I'm just pissed. Stupid Kakashi won't teach me and I am facing a person who uses genjutsu. I don't even know how to defend from that!' Naruto replied obviously mad at his current situation.

' **You do know you have me, right?** '

'Do you know any genjutsus?' Naruto asked excitedly.

' **No**.' At this Naruto pouted. ' **But I can break out of them fairly easily.'**

'Really? Awesome!'

' **Yep, all you have to do is train and I'll take care of the genjutsus for you.** **I don't need my container being weak.** '

'Alright. I'm going to go relax a bit. See you later.' Naruto said to which Kyubbi just 'hm'd' to. Naruto then headed off to one of the most relaxing places in the Leaf village: the bathhouses.

Naruto then made his way to the bathhouses. Once he got there, he got into the men's side of the bath house and laid back in the water. All was peaceful, everything was quiet... except a giggling that Naruto heard. He sighed and got out of the water to investigate who could be making such a sound on this side of the bath house. What he ended up finding was white appeared to be an old man peeping on the women's side of the bath. Every few seconds he would let out a giggle and write down something on a piece of paper.

"HEY YOU OLD PERVERT!" Naruto yelled at the man which surprised him. He fell over and onto the other side of the bath house. The next thing Naruto heard was women screaming the word 'pervert' and the sound of an old man getting beat up. After about 10 minutes, the old man dragged himself back to the men's side of the bath house.

"WHY DID YOU RAT ME OUT BRAT?!" The old man yelled as he got a look at the blonde. He instantly noticed right away who it was but he decided to go along.

"I was stopping you from peeping on innocent women you old pervert!"

"Kid, do you know who I am?" The old man asked.

"An old creepy pervert?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"No. I am the Sage of Mount Myoboku! The woeer of women's hearts! One of the three Legendary Sannin! One of the strongest shinobi in the world! The Gallant Jiraiya!" Jiraiya yelled as he completed his introduction. What was worse was that he was dancing with it as well.

...

...

...

"Pervy Sage."

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Your new title is Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled laughing at the eccentric old man.

"HEY! I WON'T TAKE THIS FROM A BRAT!" Jiraiya yelled back about to leave. 'He acts just like Minato, even my nickname...'

"Wait before you go, could you train me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"And why would you want me to train you and why would I even train you?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"Well, my team and I met one of you three Sannin people in the second exam and he was really strong. I was thinking you would be strong too."

"YOU MET OROCHIMARU?!"

"Yeah."

"AND YOU SURVIVED?"

"It seems so. So can you train me?"

"Hmmm... I guess I should so if you do meet him again you will stand a chance. We will start tomorrow because I have to go speak with the Third." Jiraiya said as he shunsined away.

'Eh, what a pervert.' Naruto thought as he got changed and began to leave.

' **Definitely. But the Three Sannin are no joke, if you could get one to train you...** '

'Yeah yeah, hopefully he will train me.' Naruto replied as he got into his house and laid down on his bed. 'Man I'm beat.'

' **But kit, we haven't even begun your mental training.** '

'What's that?'

' **We will be training your mind for quicker thinking and strategies. Also, we can start expanding your mind.'**

'Eh, what's that mean?'

' **Wow you're so dense. We will expand your mind so you can use your jutsu from the scroll on more then 1 person at a time and without passing out.** '

'Wow that's cool! So what do you think is my limit?'

' **I would say most likely around 3. Remember, even if you did absorb someone you don't get their abilities till you go to sleep and take in everything.** '

'Okay let's get started!' Naruto said as he went to sleep and began his mental training.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto awoke with a jolt. It had been a grueling night with Kyubbi and his mental training. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. After eating, he decided to go get some light training in and practice more jutsu. He made it to his team training ground when he saw someone familiar there.

"Hey! You're that pervert from yesterday!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not a pervert... I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" He yelled back. "And my name is Jiraiya to you kid."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train you." Jiraiya answered him.

"Okay, so what are you going to teach me first?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well before we get training started, I was wondering if you wanted to sign a summoning contract." Jiraiya replied.

"Serious?! What will it be?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You will sign the Toad contract. Toads are very good companions in battle which is what you are: a fighter."

"Cool! How does it work?"

Jiraiya then summoned a giant scroll. He unraveled it to reveal a blank scroll with only his name on it. "Okay kid, you will sign here in blood and you will be ready to summon."

Naruto then pricked his thumb and signed his name on the scroll. Jiraiya showed him the hand signs that he would need to summon a toad. Naruto then began performing the hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. The result shocked both Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto was now standing on top of a large toad who was red. He had a pipe in his mouth and a scar running alongside his eye.

" **Who summoned me?** " Asked the giant toad.

"M-e si-r." Naruto said, this being his first time talking to the boss toad.

" **You? A runt summoning me, the boss toad!** "

"Hey! I did do it!" Naruto yelled back not going to be talked down by this toad, no matter how much bigger he was.

" **Heh, I like you kid. But to be worthy to summon me, you have to pass a test.** "

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

" **You have to ride on top of me for 3 hours straight. You understand?** " The toad said to Naruto.

"Yeah let's do this!" Naruto yelled as the toad start hopping around the area really fast. Naruto managed to stay on the toad for 3 hours straight while learning some things about the toads like how the boss toad's name was Gamabunta and a little about his family.

When the two returned, they saw Jiraiya writing something down on his scroll. "So it looks like you survived brat?"

"Yep! Now I'm a toad summoner!"

" **My time is up. I best be going. Nice meeting you kid.** " Gamabunta said before poofing away.

"Well it looks like I passed the first part of your training." Naruto said. "What else do we have to learn?"

"Easy brat, I heard from the Third that you are facing someone who is a specialist in genjutsu. I have a few ways to break a genjutsu I could teach you." Jiraiya suggested.

"Eh, I don't need to learn. Kyubbi said he could break me out of a genjutsu if needed." Naruto replied casually.

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW YOU ARE A JINCHURIKI?! YOU HAVE CONTACT WITH HIM?!" Jiraiya asked frantically as he started spouting out questions really fast.

"Yes and yes. He and I are good friends."

' **No we aren't**.'

'Shut it.'

"So, you are good on breaking genjutsu? I could help you build up more endurance and chakra levels. I could also help on chakra control." Jiraiya suggested, still surprised the kid knew all these things about the Kyubbi and could communicate with it.

"I could use more chakra control lessons. Other then that, only new jutsus will be helpful." Naruto replied.

"Okay kid, for the first 2 week we work on chakra control then the last three weeks I'll teach you some new jutsu." Jiraiya said as he started picking up leaves and putting them on his body only, the leaves were sticking to his body!

"Wow how are you doing that?!"

"I use my chakra to help it stick like it water but it can be applied anywhere. I want you to master this in the two weeks. It will greatly increase your control. I would suggest not starting anywhere near the head." Jiraiya answered as he sat back and watched his new student get to work.

 **2 Weeks Later**

That was how it worked for the next 2 weeks. During the day, Jiraiya would teach him chakra control and at night Kyubbi would help in mental training.

"Okay it's been two weeks! What jutsus am I learning?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Calm down kid." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a scroll. "If my information is correct, your affinities are water and wind?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here is a scroll that contains a few water and wind jutsus on it." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto the scroll.

"Awesome!"

"But, that's not the only jutsu you will be learning."

"What other jutsu will I be learning?" Naruto asked curiously.

Just then, Jiraiya summoned an blue orb of energy in his hand. He let it stay there for a minute, Naruto's eyes curious to how it worked, and then slammed it through the nearest tree to him.

"Cool." Was Naruto's only response as his eyes grew bright with excitement at learning a new jutsu that would hopefully help in the upcoming exam and any other opponents he would end up facing.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I wanted to make my big rant after the story so you guys could read and all that stuff. I have a few things I need to discuss with you guys. The first is that I might be going to 2 weeks between updates instead of one. This is mainly because of my schedule and my laziness. If I get enough support from the week before I might try for one week update but for now it will be on a 2 week update course. My next point is I need some more criticism (mainly on grammar, but if you find a plot hole tell me) so I can improve my writing skills. I know everyone is busy but if you can take the time for constructive criticism (would like no flaming). My final point is that the halfway mark will be in 2 chapters for this story so continue reading! Thanks for reading this rant and enjoy the story. Next week will be the finals for the chunin exam.  
**


	11. Chapter 10: The Chunin Finals

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again after 2 weeks, and it is the midway mark. After this chapter, I will probably have a 4 week break unless there is enough support to get it going back up in only 2 weeks. But... we will see. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the characters/jutsus I create myself.**

 **Reviews: Thank you guys for taking the time to review.**

 **imgonnadie: Thanks and I hope you continue reading.**

 **toile grant: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you (I guess the same guest from before?)**

 **silgain: I plan on it.**

 **FoxAnbuAssassin: Thank you for your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Chunin Finals**

Today was the day of the chunin finals. These matches would determine if the genin present are able to move on to become chunin. The stadium was packed and everyone was placing their bets on who would win. Each family or friends came to cheer the competitors on. Every competitor was there... besides Naruto and Sasuke.

"They should have been here by now." Sakura stated to her friends Ino. They both were thinking about the two of them had not made it there yet. While they were discussing this, a man walked into the center of the arena.

"Okay everyone. We are about to begin the finals for the chunin exam. The old proctor isn't here so I am filling in for him. My name is Genma." The new proctor said. "Can we have the first match come down, **Tayuya V.S. Naruto**."

The other competitors left the arena while Tayuya stayed. One minute went by, just as the proctor was going to call the match, an orange toad came and stood opposite of where Tayuya was. He then opened his mouth and Naruto came out of it and fell onto the ground.

"Hey! I thought you said that would be a good introduction!" Naruto yelled at the toad.

The toad shrugged then said, "I thought it was pretty good." The toad then poofed away leaving Naruto alone with the whole crowd staring at him. Some of the ninjas were thinking to themselves of how he had the toad contract but mainly everyone was staring at him for his new outfit he sported. He had a blue shirt with orange markings on the wrist areas and he had a black vest over it with orange lining around it and some orange stripes on one side. His hands now had fingerless gloves which were black with some orange stripes. His pants were black, one side had an orange kanji for **'Fox'** while the other side had wrapping. They only reached down to his knees and after that was some wrapping before his sandals. What got everyone's attention was the giant sword holster on his back. It was mainly black with orange stripes on it and the handle was now red. Naruto started scratching the back of his head nervously when Genma came to the rescue and said, "The first match of the chunin finals, begin!"

With that, Genma leapt back to let the two begin fighting. Tayuya just stayed there standing while Naruto held out a hand. "Let's have a good fight, okay?"

Tayuya just stayed there staring at Naruto with her mask over her face. She didn't say anything as she pulled out the flute that was used to take down Sakura. She was about to put it up to her mouth when Naruto rushed her and began a tajutsu battle with her. With genjutsu being her specialty, she had to keep dodging the strikes that were being thrown at her.

Tayuya was then able to escape the taijutsu fight and ran up the side of the arena and began playing her flute. Before Naruto had the chance, he was caught in a genjutsu which had him tied up and he was sent through extreme pain. However, this only lasted a moment when Kyubbi broke it for him and he was brought back into reality.

Tayuya's mask showed a scowl as she began to play another tune but Naruto was quicker this time. He had pulled out his sword and began swinging it at her but she was an expert dodger. The two went at this up and down the wall until Naruto was able to kick Tayuya off the wall to the ground.

Naruto then ran back down the wall and waited for his opponent to see if she would get back up. Naruto was surprised when she was able to get back up pretty easily from a kick of that magnitude.

"You're a good opponent. However, I would like to see you without your mask on. Plus, I haven't heard you speak yet, what's up with that?" Naruto asked suspiciously as he got his sword into another ready stance.

Tayuya just stared at Naruto while she held her flute to her lips and began playing another melody. Naruto began running towards her when there was a white smoke cloud that covered the field. When the smoke dispersed, there stood 3 giant humanoid looking creatures, each with bandages over their eyes. One had a club, one was completely bandaged, and the other had huge arms. Tayuya continued playing her melody and her doki charged Naruto.

"Hey Kyubbi! Could you break this genjutsu?" Naruto asked as he dodged the first two strikes.

' **Kit, this isn't genjutsu. She seems to be controlling them with her flute. If you get to her then you can take them out.'** Kyubbi responded.

With a nod of confirmation, Naruto leapt into action and began fighting back the doki. However, the turned out to be too much for Naruto to fight on and he was hit back into a tree. Naruto then groggily got up and pulled out a seal with the kanji ' **Lake** ' and put chakra into it. Water bursted out till it covered the majority of the arena field.

" **Hidden Mist Jutsu!** " Naruto shouted as a mist started covering the area. It started off light but then became heavier and heavier until it was hard to see. Naruto was easily able to locate Tayuya due to her still playing her flute. However, her doki had taken a defensive formation around her and were prepared for anything.

" **Water Clone Jutsu.** " Naruto whispered as water clones appeared from the water and headed towards Tayuya. He was going to use this as a distraction while he would think of a plan.

As soon as the last clone was killed by Tayuya's doki, Naruto had thought of a plan. He made more clones and ordered them to charge towards Tayuya's location. He then pulled out a seal from his pocket and got ready to initiate his plan.

At this time, Tayuya was fighting off the clones with her doki. The last clone then charged her and she had to kick it to make it burst into water. However, this was all the real Naruto needed as he used the " **Earth Mole Jutsu** " and was under Tayuya's position. He then grabbed onto her leg activating the seal he had on his hand.

The seal was a paralysis seal that would paralyze the enemy for about 1 minute. Naruto leapt out of the ground and right in front of the frozen Tayuya. Her doki had disappeared the minute she stopped playing her melody and now it was just her and Naruto.

Naruto then ripped of the mask she had on her face. He stared at Tayuya before uttering the word "beautiful". However, Tayuya didn't take to kindly to the compliment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU SHITHEAD?!" She yelled at him making him fall back.

"Eh, why did you scream? Anyway, give up or I'll trap you in a water bubble and blah blah blah." Naruto said as placed his hand in front of himself and suddenly Tayuya was trapped in a water bubble up to her neck.

Doing the smart thing, Tayuya said, "I give up you stupid piece of shit," not wanting to drown that day.

"Winner of the first match, **Naruto!"** Genma announced as the cleanup crew came out from the back and the medic staff.

"So good match?" Naruto asked Tayuya as he released her from the water bubble.

"Shut up shithead." Tayuya replied as she began walking the opposite direction to her teammates and brushing off the medic's insistence on being taken to the medic wing.

' **Interesting one, eh kit?** '

'Yeah, anyway I believe Neji and that Gaara guy are next.'

 **Kage Box**

"You have a very gifted ninja there." The Kazekage said to the Hokage sitting beside him. 'Yes, to beat Tayuya even without her curse mark is a huge feat. If it wasn't for the Kyubbi, I might have taken his body before Sasuke's.'

"Thank you Kazekage, I hope the next match is just as exciting." Replied the Hokage as he continued to look on at the battlefield.

"Yes, my son is up next so he better not disappoint me." Orochimaru said trying to play off the Kazekage as best as he could.

 **In the Stands**

"So, how do you think your son will do, Hizashi?" Hiashi asked his twin brother.

"You and I have trained him well and he is a prodigy. I believe he will do fine." Replied the younger twin. ( **A/N: This is why Neji isn't all fate and everything. I didn't really want to write that plus I like Neji and want him to keep his father.** )

'Do well Neji-nisaan.' Hinata thought to herself as she looked at the arena her cousin was in.

 **Back in the Arena**

"Okay, the second match is **Neji V.S. Gaara**. Begin!" Genma said as he leapt back from the two fighters.

Neji instantly charged the sand wielder and began by throwing strikes at him. Which would have been effective, if not for the sand that would spring up before the palm hit. Neji leapt back to avoid the sand that then rushed towards him and jumped onto a tree in the arena.

"It looks like I will have to find a weakness. **Byagukan!** " Neji said as he activated his family's doujutsu. He then scanned the sand for any signs of weakness before coming up with a plan to stop it. He charged towards Gaara and waited for the sand to come up and stop his first attack.

As soon as the sand came up, Neji hit it with a chakra laced palm. Just as he thought it would, it fell to the ground ineffective. Until, Gaara's other sand went and swallowed the chakra dead sand back up and fed it more chakra.

'This will be harder then thought.' Neji thought to himself as he went into a stance to fight his opponent.

Gaara then unleashed a torrent of sand to go for Neji which he was easily able to dodge. Neji then leapt back and charged Gaara and unleashed a few chakra laced strikes into the sand and one of his fists effectively hitting Gaara.

"Did you really think that pathetic attack would take me out?" Gaara asked mockingly as he started to gather up the sand that had fallen on the ground.

"No. But I expect this one to." Neji said as he rushed Gaara and started throwing palms at the sand and disabling it piece by piece.

"You're in the range of my divination. **Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!"** Neji shouted as he got into his clan's stance and started throwing fists.

 **"Two Palms!"**

 **"Four Palms!"**

 **"Eight Palms!"**

 **"Sixteen Palms!"**

 **"Thirty Two Palms!"**

 **"Sixty Four Palms!"** Neji shouted as he hit Gaara with every single palm effectively putting him down.

However, right before the palms hit, Gaara replaced himself with a sand clone of his and as soon as Neji's back was to him he sent another torrent of sand into Neji's back. The impact was met with the sound of a sickening crack as Neji was blown back into the arena wall where he was knocked unconscious.

Gaara, however, wasn't finished with the match and sent a shot of sand to end his opponent but before it could hit it was met with a green blur and Neji was out of the arena. Rock Lee stood there staring Gaara down and the proctor decided to end the match then. Lee then took Neji to the infirmary while Gaara looked with angry eyes upon everyone as he left the arena. Many of the people were just staring wide eyed at what Gaara was about to do and some seemed frightened by him.

However, Gaara left the arena without any more trouble and it was time to start the next match.

"May I have the opponents of the third match, **Shino and Shikamaru,** come to the arena." Genma announced as the cleaning crew finished the cleanup of the arena and people were situated again.

Shino and Shikamaru came down to the arena (besides Shikamaru who needed more "motivation") and looked at each other. Shikamaru stared at Shino with a rather bored expression while Shino's stare looked like he was analyzing his opponent for any weaknesses.

Naruto stared at the match with a bored expression as well. He already had an idea of who would win between the two ninjas. As predicted, Shino sent a swarm of bugs off from the beginning to try and drain Shikamaru's chakra. Shikamaru was able to dodge for awhile while coming up with a plan. As soon as it appeared that Shino was winning, he was caught in a shadow created by his bugs. Think their host was in danger, the bugs returned to Shino's body and Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and asked for Shino to give up. Being a good sport, Shino gave up and the two shook hands at the end. ( **A/N: I'm wanting to get to the rest of the fighting heh.)**

After the cleanup crew was done, it was time for the next round. "Can I have **Temari and Sasuke** come to the arena?" The proctor asked. The two shinobi made their way down to the arena and got prepared to face each other.

As soon as the match started, Sasuke sent three low-level fireballs in Temari's direction. Temari was able to use her wind to dissipate the fire and started sending more wind based jutsus toward Sasuke who was able to avoid with no trouble.

'So her main attack and defense is with that fan? I'll have to find a way past that.' Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to dodge wind blast after wind blast. Sasuke then had an idea on how to get past the fan and he started to initiate his plan.

"Is that all you got?" Temari mockingly asked as she began to get cocky thinking she had the advantage.

Sasuke then charged her which was unexpected to Temari. She sent a few wind blast which he was easily able to maneuver around but then he moved quickly to the left side of her and threw a punch which she was able to dodge but she did not see the kick that would hit her into the side of the arena wall.

Temari got up wearily and glared at Sasuke. She opened her fan all the way and sent huge vacuum blasts towards Sasuke which he was blown back in turn from the sheer force. However, the Sasuke that she thought she had blow back poofed away.

The real Sasuke had henged into a rock nearby her and jumped from it and punched Temari in the face making her fall back and into the wall behind her. This time however, Temari was knocked out.

"Winner of the fourth match, **Sasuke!** " Genma announced as the cleaning crew came out to clean up Temari's wind attacks. The medic team also came out and picked Temari and carried her away.

 **Kage Box**

"You have quite an impressive shinobi there, Hokage." Orochimaru in disguise said to his old sensei. "He is very talented at being a shinobi."

"Thank you, he's had a rough life but he has moved through it all." The Third Hokage replied as he watched the cleaning crew.

'Soon, very soon it will happen...'

 **In the Stadium**

The four competitors were allowed a thirty minute intermission before the next matches. The matches would be one on one and the winners of these matches would advance on to the finals of the tournament. The three shinobi from the Leaf were making idle chit chat while Gaara just waited for his match.

Gaara then walked up to the trio and said, "After Naruto, I'm killing you Sasuke Uchiha. Mother wants your blood to satisfy her."

"Heh. You have to get past me first!" Naruto said prepared for his match.

"That's enough you guys." Genma said as he entered the ring again. "The next match is about to start, may **Gaara and Naruto** stay in the arena?"

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other. Naruto had to prove himself to his village that he was worthy and he also had to defend his life from Gaara's wrath. Just as the match was about to begin, feathers began raining down from the sky. Many of the crowd people began falling asleep while others undid the genjutsu that was on them. People came from the crowd and fighting erupted all around the arena. The jounin of Konoha were battling for the citizens safety as shinobi from sand and sound villages stormed the arena.

"Your battle is with me Uzumaki!" Gaara screamed manically as he charged Naruto who dodged the first sand waves and proceeded to jump around the arena.

'What do I do with this Kyubbi?' Naruto said as he continued to dodge the sand waves.

' **Well this is sand, how about some water to make it slower?** '

Naruto mentally nodded and began to pull out a seal but it was smacked out of his hand by a wave of sand. He had to leap back to avoid getting crushed by the sand waves that kept descending upon him. However, he was able to think of an idea before he was crushed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to his friend who had just dispatched a sound ninja. "I need you to grab me that seal over there!"

Sasuke nodded and rushed toward it and picked it up. He was able to throw it to Naruto who put chakra into it and a giant torrent of water rushed forward towards Gaara flooding the arena. Many of the ninja from other villages were swept away but the fighting continued nonetheless.

"Did we get him?" Sasuke asked. His question was answered as Gaara rose from the water with his sand wet and stared at the two manically.

" **Mother wants your blood!** " He screamed in a demonic voice which scared many of the sand shinobi in the arena, causing them to flee. Gaara's body then started to morph as sand surrounded him and encased his arm and part of his face in sand. After he was done, he charged Sasuke and Naruto and sent many sand shurikens towards them which were dodged with barely any time to.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto shouted as he charged Gaara.

 **Top of Building**

"So Sarutobi-sensei, my revenge will come at last. This pathetic village will fall to its knees and I will be victorious." Orochimaru mockingly said.

"I wouldn't bet on it Orochimaru. Your arrogance always did cloud your thoughts. The village will be triumphant and we will push back your forces." Hiruzen replied as he got into a battle stance.

" **Summoning: King Monkey Enma!** " Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground and the monkey king stood there.

"What am I doing here? Is that the boy that I told you to kill all those years ago?" The monkey king asked his summoner as he got into a battle stance.

"It is indeed and I intend to correct my mistake. Please transform for me!"

Just then, Enma jumped up and turned into a bo staff which Hiruzen caught and got into a battle stance.

"Kukuku, is that all you have? I doubt it will be enough to stop my next move." Orochimaru said as he weaved hand signs.

However, Hiruzen wouldn't let him get away that easily and threw a shuriken at him which he multiplied using the shadow clone jutsu. He was too late as three coffins rose up in front of Orochimaru...

 **Back in the Arena**

In the arena, Sasuke and Naruto were still battling Gaara. The battle seemed to shift more towards Sasuke and Naruto's favor as they begin to push him back. However a huge explosion came from atop the Kage Box which was where the Hokage was fighting.

"Jiji! Sasuke I have to deactivate that shield around their fight so others can help him. I need you to deal with this." Naruto pleaded with Sasuke.

"We are barely taking him together. I can't take him by myself." Sasuke said as he dodged more sand.

"I'll be able to help with that." Said a voice as a green blur came into view and kicked Gaara away. "Naruto you go help the Hokage Sasuke and I can deal with this guy." Rock Lee said.

"Thanks Bushy Brows. I'll send a clone to tell Kakashi to help you as soon as he eliminates the other enemies. Good luck and take this!" Naruto said as he threw a seal at Sasuke and went towards the top of the building avoiding fights. He hated leaving people to fight his fights but he had to help get past the barrier.

"So Lee, you think we can do this?" Sasuke said as he looked at the seal Naruto gave him. It had the kanji for " **Five Waterways"** on it. Sasuke already knew what it was for but he wouldn't use it till absolutely necessary.

"I believe we can do this with teamwork and the power of youth!" Lee yelled as he got into a fighting stance to fight the approaching Gaara. The two Leaf shinobi charged the sand one and started throwing punches at him. Instead of his sand coming up to protect him, more just started covering his body which was protecting him and wasn't passable.

"We have to find a way past this defense if we hope to defeat him." Lee said as he easily dodged another sand fist which instead destroyed another tree in Gaara's path.

"I might have a jutsu that can get past it. But I will need a few minutes to charge it." Sasuke replied as he started performing hand signs.

 **On the Rooftops**

Naruto had just arrived to the scene of a large purple barrier up and ANBU agents standing there.

'I'll have to find a way inside the barrier. I either have to get past one of the people holding the barrier or through the barrier itself. Since it is probably harder to get to the people, I should try and hold it for as long as I possibly can.' Naruto thought as he analyzed the situation. He couldn't see any of the fighting on the inside of the barrier because there was what appeared to be a forest of trees that were huge.

'Let's try this.' Naruto thought to himself as he placed a seal on the barrier carefully and pushed chakra into it. However, it just threw him back and burned his hands.

'Shit what did I do wrong?' Naruto thought to himself.

' **The barrier is strong kit. You probably need at least two different chakra sources going into the seal to get past it. Most likely this will only hold for about 5 seconds to get through so you better pick who goes with wisely.'** Kyubbi told him from his mind. Kyubbi's chakra then started wrapping around Naruto's hands and healing them.

"Where will I find another person?" Naruto thought out loud as he looked towards the ANBU. He doubted any of them knew how seals worked as well as he did and he would need another seal user to make sure he did it right.

Right as he was thinking this, a giant toad carrying an old man came towards the building. The old man jumped off and the toad desummoned.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Jiraiya demanded as he looked at the situation.

"I'm trying to break through the barrier to get to jiji. I need another person's chakra as well though." Naruto told him as he pulled out another seal.

"What's that?" Jiraiya asked curiously at the seal Naruto pulled out.

"It is a seal that should deactivate any barrier. I copied one from a book I have. We need to get in there and help him pervy sage!" Naruto yelled at his master as he was just wasting time.

'Just like his dad.' Jiraiya thought. "Okay, we will probably only have a few seconds to get in the barrier so let's get the ANBU over here to come in with us."

After the ANBU were briefed on the situation, the 5 of them ( **3 ANBU)** were ready to start the plan. Jiraiya and Naruto put the seal on the barrier and put their chakra into it. The barrier shifted a bit just to allow enough room for the five to enter before it closed behind them.

Inside the barrier, it was like a forest. Everywhere there were these huge trees way bigger then normal trees. It looked like they had been grown really fast and by an expert. The five of them started to run towards the five chakra signatures in the middle of the barrier.

Once they got there, there were five people standing there facing off against each other. The first two were The Third Hokage and Orochimaru. The next three wore different style clothing. The first two wore old battle armor one was red and the other was blue. The one with red had long black hair and a Leaf protector on and the blue one had white hair with red lines on his face and a Leaf protector as well. Their eyes were darkish and had white pupils. Each wore similar battle armor that had to be dated back at least 100 years.

The last one had, what appeared to be, a large overcoat with red flames on it. The hair on the man's head was sun kiss yellow like Naruto's and he appeared to be holding a tri pronged kunai in his hand. What struck Naruto the most was that the man had the kanji " **Fourth Hokage** " on his overcoat.

"Jiraiya!" Orochimaru hissed out.

"Jiraiya, why is Naruto here? He shouldn't be here it is too dangerous!" Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he held his monkey staff in his hand waiting to continue the fight.

Finally, after the name 'Naruto' was said, the last guy on the right turned his way to the new five fighters. He had the same eyes as the other two and a Leaf forehead protector on his head as well. He had on what appeared to be standard jounin attire such as the vest and the blue pants. The man then finally spoke...

"Naruto? Naruto, my son?"

* * *

 **A/N: The midway mark! Hope I left a pretty good cliffhanger going. If you guys want the story updated before the 4 weeks, just review or favorite and all that. If there is enough support, I will post it earlier (probably still 2 weeks would be earliest). Thank you for reading and your guy's continual support! Hope you enjoy!  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Hokage Battle Royale

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back from my small vacation! It was so hard to get back into writing after not for that long. But thank you guys so much for reading and I hit 10,000 views so yah! Okay so I decided to change some things about this chapter. Instead of just one more big chapter I am going split it up into two chapters. However, I will have a chapter in one week for the next part. Thanks for reading my jabber and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest: I am following some canon however it isn't all. In the description my summary says slightly AU. Naruto can also figure out that since he was given his last name, Uzumaki, and he finds a scroll that says Uzumaki on it, he's going to take it. But thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue reading!**

 **Galndreal: Yeah I realized I made that mistake. Thanks for telling me though and thanks for the review!  
**

 **Other reviewers: Thanks for reviewing and thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the jutsus or characters I create.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hokage Battle Royale**

"Naruto? My son?" A man with blonde hair said while staring at the younger boy. The boy had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that he had.

"D-a-dd?" Naruto asked confused and bewildered. 'This man can't be my father can he?!'

'Shit! Naruto might get too emotional and use the Kyubbi's chakra!' Jiraiya thought as he looked at his once prized student. Not to mention the first and second Hokages that were standing next to Minato.

"Jiraiya! I need you to get Naruto out of here!" Sarutobi yelled as he saw his surrogate grandson shaking.

"And leave you here? I'm not going to do that and I'm sure the ANBU won't either." Jiraiya said as the ANBU gave a nod of affirmation.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled which knocked Naruto out of his stupor for the moment. "I'm going to need you to be strong. I need you to help support the ANBU if you can. We can't get out of this barrier unless we beat Orochimaru."

"H-a-a-i sensei." Naruto stuttered out as he looked at the Kage and could tell they were strong.

"Jiraiya! Do you have a plan?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah! How strong are the Hokages at the moment?" Jiraiya asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I would say they are at one-fourth their original strength but they get stronger the longer they are here!"

"Okay then here is the plan. We need to separate them so they can't use teamwork. I will take on the first Hokage because I have a fire affinity. Naruto, if you can, I want you to take on the second. Your water styles should cancel out for awhile. You 3 ANBU, I am going to need you to fight the Yondaime and help support Naruto if he needs it!" Jiraiya said.

"And you're mine Orochimaru!" Hiruzen yelled as he grabbed Enma and began battling with Orochimaru. With that the battle began and the 3 teams were able to separate the reanimated Hokage.

"I guess I am your opponent. I will try to hold back my power but you must beat me. How old are you, Naruto, if I am correct?" The Second asked as he held back his commands to attack.

"I'm twelve." Naruto said as he kept looking to where his dad was fighting. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that his dad was Minato Namikaze.

"Pay attention! I need you to hold me off till the ANBU arrive and help. Also, my name is Tobirama if you wish to know." Tobirama said as he got into a fighting style.

"Okay Lord Second! I will do my best to hold you off!" Naruto yelled as he too got into a fighting stance. The two stared each other down before Tobirama charged Naruto and began a taijutsu battle.

"Naruto! Don't let my palms touch you! They have a seal that will allow me to teleport to you." Tobirama yelled as the two continued to fight.

Tobirama then got jumped back and made hand seals. " **Water Style: Water Wall!"** He yelled as he spat out water that continued to go toward Naruto.

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall!** " Naruto yelled as an earth wall came up and protected him just in time. 'Wow this is the power of an Hokage!' He thought as his wall was all but completely destroyed.

"Look out!" Tobirama yelled as he appeared behind Naruto and slashed at him with a kunai. Naruto was only able to duck in time because the Second warned him. Naruto then jumped away and he and the Second began making hand signs.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " They yelled in unison as their two water dragons collided and sprayed water everywhere, making it misty.

"Now it is my turn!" Naruto yelled as he whispered his next jutsu. " **Hidden Mist Jutsu** "

"Let the real fighting begin." A whisper through the mist said.

 **With Jiraiya**

'The First Hokage... this will be a challenge.' Jiraiya thought as he got into his fighting stance and the Hokage got in his.

"I will try to hold back my power. Whatever must happen, you have to take me down before I reach sage mode level." Hashirama said as he too got into his fighting stance. The two engaged in a taijutsu battle in which Jiraiya had the upper hand but only because he was going all out from the beginning.

'I have to end this fast and back up Naruto and the others.' Jiraiya thought as he jumped back from the taijutsu battle and each began making their hand signs.

" **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!** " Hashirama yelled as he finished his hand signs and wood started coming from the ground around him and headung toward Jiraiya.

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** " Jiraiya yelled as he was able to counter the wood jutsu by completely burning it.

'This will be tougher then I thought.' Jiraiya thought as he again charged Hashirama in battle.

 **In the Arena**

" **How long are you going to keep dodging Uchiha!** " Gaara yelled as he kept throwing sand shurikens at Sasuke and Lee.

Sasuke's Chidori wasn't able to get past Gaara's sand and only made him more angry. Even Lee's speed wasn't able to get past him. Each of them were running out of ideas and chakra while Gaara was just getting more angry. There was no one left in the arena as the others carried their battles outside of it.

"Lee! We are going to have to use the scroll Naruto gave us! We just need to make him more angry." Sasuke said as he continued to dodge.

"Why would making him more angry beat him?" Lee asked as he dodged another sand hit.

"Just trust me!" Sasuke said as he sent a fireball at Gaara. 'We have to use this at the right time.'

 **On the Rooftops**

"Orochimaru! Why are you doing this?" Hiruzen yelled as and Orochimaru were in changed in weapon battle. Orochimaru had summoned his Kusangi and Hiruzen still had his Enma staff.

"Why, to have my revenge. You chose Minato over me for the position of Fourth Hokage. I only see it fit to use him and the previous Hokages to get my revenge on the village that betrayed me, eh Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru replied.

"No matter the reason... I PROMISE I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN NO MATTER THE COST!" The Third yelled at his once prized student. 'Yes, even if I have to use _that_ jutsu.'

However his thoughts were cut short as the whole rooftop was hit with a surge of demonic chakra...

 **With Jiraiya**

"You truly are a strong opponent Lord First." Jiraiya answered as they were both engaged in a stalemate of strength. "However, I believe I have the upper hand in this fight."

Jiraiya leapt back as soon as he said that. He made a few hand seals and sent a fireball toward the Hokage.

The First Hokage created a wood shield to block the attack however, he didn't notice that Jiraiya used that opportunity to go around the wood and put a seal on Hashirama. Instantly, Hashirama was frozen in place and struggling against the seal.

"That looks like it will hold you until I can put a better seal. Now I have to-" Jiraiya was cut short as he felt the surge of demonic chakra hit him...

 **With Naruto**

Naruto's battle had been going alright. He had used the hidden mist jutsu and was able to land a few hits on Tobirama with Zabuza's sword. Naruto then figured out that a reanimation kept regenerating even if it was cut in half. During one of those times that he got a hit on the Hokage, Tobirama was able to mark him with a seal.

Naruto was able to keep battling with the Hokage but was soon being overwhelmed by the constant teleporting and Tobirama slashing at him with his kunai.

"Shit this guy is tough!" Naruto said as he was slashed at. He continued to dodge but was still being hit. Luckily, the Kyubbi was healing him so he wouldn't die or pass out. "Looks like I have to undo it."

Naruto then made a few hand signs. " **Water Style: Water Spout Jutsu!** " After he did this, a line of water came from his mouth and cut the Second Hokage in half. 'I have to do this quickly.' Naruto thought as he began to concentrate.

Naruto quickly made a single hand sign and began to concentrate. " **Uzumaki Gravity Seal Level One: Release!** " As soon as he did, Tobirama teleported to him again but this time Naruto was able to side step the kunai slash and kicked Tobirama away. 'This feels much lighter.' Naruto though as he flexed and got into a fighting stance.

The two engaged in a taijutsu battle in which neither could gain the upper hand. Finally, Naruto was able to hit Tobirama with his sword and Even though it was thought impossible, Naruto was getting low on chakra. His previous battle and this one on top of it had depelted his reserves. He had to either end this fast or he would be in trouble. However, before the two could begin battling again, they heard a scream coming from where Minato and the ANBU were fighting.

The next moment, Minato appeared next to Tobirama. Naruto looked over to where they were fighting and saw the 3 ANBU lying dead on the floor.

"Damn it. It looks like you ended your fight too quickly." Tobirama stated to Minato who looked like he had tears going down his face.

"Naruto! You have to leave quickly! You can't beat us!" Minato yelled at his son as his body started acting on his own and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto dodged it but noticed his dad teleported to it and kicked him.

'Shit! These two will be tough!' Naruto thought to himself as he stood up.

' **Kit. You might need to use that jutsu to take them down.** ' Kyubbi told him.

'I will try but they are too fast for me to grab them.'

Minato then charged Naruto and threw a few punches at him which Naruto was able to block with his sword. However, the Second appeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the back. After this, Tobirama made hand signs and a water wall formed in front of where Naruto was flying and he hit the water wall. Tobirama made more hand seals and the water wall sent Naruto flying straight above the rooftop almost hitting the barrier. As he was flying back down, Tobirama finished off his line of hand seals.

" **Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Tobirama yelled out as the dragon hit Naruto sending him flying down to the ground. His body hit the ground and remained motionless.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled out. He had lost Kushina and he didn't want to see his only son dying in front of his eyes.

"Fourth Hokage! We both have no control over our actions. It was either that, or you killing your own son." Tobirama stated, feeling disgusted with himself.

Minato, at this point, had tears streaming down his face. That was, until he saw a red chakra enveloping his son. A demonic chakra swirled around Naruto as he stood up and faced the Hokage.

Jiraiya then arrived to the site to see Naruto coated in demonic chakra staring at the two Hokage. However, as soon as Jiraiya arrived, Naruto looked directly at Jiraiya, and started walking toward him... with a menacing smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that is that. I will have the second part of this up next week. Thanks for reading and if you review! See you next time!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Facing the Hokages

**Yo I'm back. Here is the next chapter and it will be going back to 2 week updates and I hope to see you soon. Thanks for reading and thanks to the reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto Gaiden. I only own the characters or jutsus I create.**

 **: I'm sorry but I like to have quick updates instead of waiting for 3 months for a long chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **imgonnadie: Thank you and I hope you continue reading!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Facing the Hokages**

 **In Konoha**

"Hehehehe. Look what we have here boys. The little man thinks he can stop us?" A gruff voice asked his comrades. The little boy in front of them was Konohamaru.

Konohamaru had been evacuated along with the rest of the academy students at the beginning of the invasion. He had no idea what was going on, so he decided to run off and see. He saw Konoha, Sand, and Sound shinobi fighting each other all across the village. Now, he was face to face with five sound ninjas that didn't look like they would let him go.

"P-le-ea-se le-t me g-o." Konohamaru said as he was shivering at the power these five sound shinobi had.

"This is war kid." One of them replied as he pulled out a kunai and started walking toward Konohamaru.

"Guys, does it feel cold to you?" The leader asked as he could now see his breath in the air. But, it was a warm day, he shouldn't be able to see his breath.

"You sound ninja just don't know when to quit." The new ninja said as mirrors that appeared to be made of ice formed around them. "I'll show you your mistake!"

Just then senbon came from the ice mirrors and a figure could be seen in them throwing them. After the assault was done, the sound shinobi were all dead except one.

"Wh-o ar-e y-o-u?" Asked the remaining sound shinobi.

"I am just a ninja who is protecting his home." Haku replied as he picked up Konohamaru and shunsined away.

Many battles like this were happening around the village. The clans and other ninja started fighting back the sound and sand ninja. Together they were pushing the invaders out of their home.

 **In the Arena**

"What now Sasuke!" Lee yelled as he dodged yet another one of Gaara's massive sand punches. Gaara had used his sand to surround himself so much that he had grown about 15 feet taller.

" **Come here! MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!** " Gaara yelled as more sand flooded toward Lee and Sasuke. Both of them leapt away but Lee was caught by leg.

"Gah!" Lee yelled as his foot started to get crushed by the sand.

" **YES! BLOOD!** " Gaara screamed maniaclly. However, Sasuke had charged another Chidori and rushed Gaara. He was able to land a hit on one of his arms and it tore off. Conicidentally, this was the sand that was holding Lee and when it was cut off it gave way and let Lee escape.

"Sasuke! Whatever you are planning to do, do it now!" Lee yelled as he was able to limp away.

"I got it!" Sasuke yelled as he climbed the wall and got above Gaara.

'This better work Naruto or I will kill you!' Sasuke thought. He pulled out the seal and put his chakra into it. The seal glowed and the next part shocked everyone left in the arena.

The seal that had the kanji for ' **Five Waterways** ' glowed for a moment and then it released a giant gush of water that hit Gaara head on. The water kept coming from the seal for about 30 seconds until it stopped.

"Is it finished Sasuke?" Lee asked as Sasuke jumped back down from the arena wall. The sand had all but turned into mud but neither of them could see Gaara.

"I don't know. I hope that at least it took away his defense." Sasuke replied as he continued to look around the arena. Almost all of it had turned into mud and there was water everywhere.

Just then, a sand wave came out of the mud and slammed right into Lee's face throwing him against the arena wall. Sasuke then jumped away as another wave of sand came toward him.

"Lee!" Sasuke yelled. There was no response to his call and he landed back on the ground. Gaara then stood up from where he was and stared Sasuke down.

"I will kill you Sasuke!" Gaara yelled. It seemed that he had lost most of his chakra as well.

'Shit. I'm out of chakra but it seems he still has some. What am I going to do?' Sasuke asked himself.

' _Use my power..._ ' A voice in his head said. Sasuke then felt a rush of power enter his veins as he entered the first stage of the curse seal. His body started emitting a purple and vile chakra that surrounded him.

'This power... I know I can win with it!' Sasuke thought as he charged Gaara and started throwing punches at him. Gaara wasn't able to dodge the newer Sasuke's punches and got hit back.

"With this power I can finally kill HIM!" Sasuke yelled as he charged up a chidori and ran toward Gaara. He thrusted his lightning covered hand into Gaara's stomach.

"AHHHHHHH MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled as he saw his blood come out of his stomach. The Chidori had not gone through Gaara's body and barely went in. However, both he and Sasuke were out of chakra and collapsed to the ground.

"Gaara!" A voice yelled as two more people entered the arena and rushed toward Gaara. Temari and Kankuro came to Gaara's side.

"We should kill the Leaf scum while we are here." Kankuro said as he pulled out a kunai ready to plunge into Sasuke.

"No Kankuro. We won't kill any of them because we are losing this fight. If they decide to invade us we might get a little mercy." Temari said. Kankuro nodded his head and picked up Gaara and the two sand shinobi shunsined away.

Sasuke looked around and went into unconsciousness with the thought. 'I can finally beat my brother...'

 **On the Rooftops**

"Naruto! I need you to snap out of it!" Jiraiya yelled as he dodged yet another punch Naruto threw. Naruto was luckily only in the first tail but was still going on a rampage fighting whoever got in his way. He had already torn the second Hokage in half but he regenerated again. The marks on him that the fourth and second had placed were burned off by the Kyubbi's chakra.

" **GAHHHHHH!** " Naruto yelled as he charged him again and threw more punches at him. Just then, the Third came out followed by Orochimaru. The two had ended their battle to come see what the demonic presence was. However, as soon as Orochimaru was in view, Naruto charged him and started throwing punches at Orochimaru who was easily able to dodge.

'Seems this brat has more fight.' Orochimaru thought as he and the other two reanimated Hokage got together and faced the opponent. Jiraiya and the Third Hokage also looked toward Naruto ready to fight.

"Orochimaru! We might have to work together to beat the Kyubbi's chakra out of Naruto!" The Third yelled.

"Now why would I have to help you? I can just leave you and the village to die here." Orochimaru said as he turned to leave but was caught by Naruto who shunsined in front of him and punched him to the floor. He then hit the other two Hokage away and turned his attention back toward Orochimaru.

" **YOUUUU!** " Naruto yelled out as he grabbed Orochimaru but the arms and pulled him out of the crater. The Kyubbi chakra then started leaking out of Naruto's chakra system and into the arms of Orochimaru.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru yelled as the pain in his arms felt like his cells burning up. Naruto continued to push more chakra into Orochimaru until all the chakra from the Kyubbi was in Orochimaru's arms. As soon as Naruto was done, he fell to the floor and panted.

"Lower the barrier! We are retreating now! Hold them off while we escape!" Orochimaru said to the Hokage as he retreated. Jiraiya was about to follow him but was stopped as Minato teleported in front of him with a Rasengan in hand. Jiraiya was able to dodge it but it forced him to fall back.

"Looks like we have to get through these guys first." Jiraiya said as Naruto stood back up. "Naruto I want you to retreat and go get medical treatment."

"Can't do Pervy sage. I am the only one here with anymore paralysis seals." Naruto replied as he pulled out 2 more paralysis seals. "There should be more back up here soon anyway I can hold off for a few minutes."

"There's no time to argue!" Jiraiya yelled as he charged forward and started attacking Minato. Hiruzen went to fight Tobirama and Naruto waited by to put a seal on them.

"Naruto! Rush toward Minato and put the seal on him!" Jiraiya yelled as he quickly grabbed Minato just in time for Naruto to get there and put the seal on his forehead. Minato instantly tensed and froze in place.

"We have to help sensei!" Jiraiya said as he and Naruto started to go toward Hiruzen. He looked to be fighting a losing battle as they came upon the scene. "Naruto! Ready your seal!"

Jiraiya then charged toward the second and delivered a kick to the Second who was hit toward Naruto. Naruto pulled out the seal and placed it on Tobirama as he passed by. When Tobirama hit the ground, he tensed up and couldn't move a muscle.

"Naruto, we did it." Jiraiya said who was panting from fighting the Hokages. However, their victory was cut short as Hiruzen collapsed to the ground and started coughing up blood.

"Or-ochi-maru sl-ashed me wi-th Ku-san-gi." He stuttered out as he went into unconsciousness.

"Shit! That means the blade was poisoned. Naruto I need you to run and get me a medic now." Jiraiya said as he started to look over Hiruzen's injuries and started putting some medical ointment on them.

"Yes sir." Naruto said as he got up to leave. However, he was cut short as a piece of wood bursted out of Jiraiya's chest.

"Ru-n Na-r-uto." He coughed out as he too went into unconsciousness.

Naruto was shocked as the First Hokage stood above Jiraiya. He turned toward Naruto who had been frozen in place. Naruto then rushed toward the Hokage who had no time to move and yelled, "I'm not taking chances with you! **Ninja Art: Mind Absorption!** " He placed his thumb on the First's head and performed the jutsu.

As Naruto was passing away into unconsciousness, he saw 3 shadowy figures run toward him.


End file.
